Will You Remember Me
by MoonGoddess1014
Summary: What if Carly was found and remembered everything about her life except the man she loved? Would they be able to find their way back to one another?
1. Hope Slowly Slips Away

**Will You Remember Me**

By: MoonGoddess

Email: (Feedback is appreciated)

Author Note: This is my first fan fiction (originally written in 2002; revised in 2004; edited 2005) I hope you enjoy it. This story starts back when Carly saw Sonny and Alexis in bed and drove her car off a cliff. I do know that on the show Carly has already come back and that a lot more has happened since 2002 when this storyline originally took place. This is my own take on this storyline and how things went from the accident until present and so on. There is a possibility that some of this could mirror what has gone on in the show, which is purely coincidental because this was originally written in 2002, but with my own twist. I also know that sadly Tamura Braun has left the show but she is who I picture in this story. So I hope you enjoy. Thank you. Short Summary - What if Carly was found and remembered everything about her life except the man she loved? Would they be able to find their way back to one another?

**Chapter One: Hope Slowly Slips Away**

It had been three weeks since Carly's accident. No body had been found, the police were ready to give up hope. All they found in the lake was the car and a bloodstained shoe. At the brownstone Detective Taggart is talking to Bobbie about ending the search for Carly.

Taggart: I'm so sorry Bobbie. It's been three weeks since her accident and still nothing. We can't afford to put all of our manpower into a hopeless search.

Bobbie: Hopeless? How can you say that or even think it? My daughter is alive and we'll find her. How can you just give up?

Taggart: We've found her car, a bloodstained shoe that Sonny identified as Carly's and today we found her purse with her wallet inside. I'm sorry but I believe that she drowned in the lake. You're a nurse you know it would be impossible to find a body in that water.

Bobbie: No...no...you're wrong, she's alive she has to be...

Taggart: I am truly sorry Bobbie...there is nothing else the PCPD can do.

(Bobbie looks stunned and begins to cry. Taggart puts a hand on her shoulder; Bobbie shakes it off and stands up.)

Bobbie (through tears): Carly's alive and I'm gonna find her with or without your help.

(Neither of them hear Sonny enter the room. He also can't believe that the PCPD is giving up.)

Sonny (to himself): She can't be dead. She's a fighter, she wouldn't give up. (To Taggart): Enough, stop badgering her.

Taggart: I was just leaving Corinthos. Good-bye Bobbie, I am sorry.

(Bobbie just nods, she stops crying because she knows her daughter is alive. She shows Taggart out then goes back in to talk to the one person she knows would never give up. She hoped.)

Bobbie: You're not here to tell me your stopping the search too, are you?

Sonny: I still have my men on the search. I….I still have hope that she'll come home. We know what a fighter she is. She won't give up.

Bobbie: Thank you so much Sonny. (Hugs him) Jax said he would put all he had into finding her.

Sonny: Nice of him to help so much. Is Michael still awake? With Carly missing I wanted to make sure he still had one parent to tuck him in.

Bobbie: uh…I think Leticia is putting him to bed now. He misses Carly so much, he needs you right now.

(Sonny smiles and starts to go upstairs then turns around.)

Sonny (seriously): Have you told him about the possibility that Carly may not be back?

Bobbie: He thinks his mother is on a trip. Let's keep it that way.

(Sonny heads upstairs to see Michael. He is just finishing getting his pjs on.)

Sonny: Hey Michael.

(Michael jumps up to give Sonny a big hug.)

Michael: Uncle Sonny!

Sonny: How are you little man?

Michael: Good. Is mommy with you?

Sonny: No I'm sorry Michael she's still on her trip you and grandma talked about. She'll be back soon.

Michael: Promise?

Sonny: I promise, now let's get you tucked in.

Michael: Ok. Can you read me a story?

Sonny: Sure.

(Michael picks out his favorite story and Sonny begins to read it to him. He falls asleep almost instantly and Sonny just watches him thinking about the promise he just made to his son. Meanwhile downstairs Bobbie is trying to deal with a relentless A.J.)

A.J.: I have a right to see my son. He needs me right now.

Bobbie: He's no more your son then mine. He's Carly and Sonny's. Right now he needs his father, not a stranger.

A.J.: Carly's dead and what he needs is his biological father.

(Bobbie slaps him in the face.)

Bobbie: Don't you ever say that again. She is coming home.

A.J.: You believe what you want. I'll stick to reality. Like I said Michael will need to be with his father.

Bobbie: He will be, Sonny is his father in everyway that counts.

A.J.: You know I will fight that and no court will give Michael to a mobster.

Bobbie: I don't think a court would give Michael to an arsonist either, plus you gave up your claim on Michael.

A.J.: You know I was forced into that.

Bobbie: No one can make you give up your own child.

A.J. (angry): You're such a great example of that aren't you, Bobbie, you gave up Carly and never looked back.

Bobbie (yelling): I thought about her everyday. The situations are totally different. Now get out of my house.

A.J.: I will get my son back you can bet on that.

(Sonny comes downstairs and hears the yelling. His eyes go red when he sees who it is.)

Sonny (thinking): What the hell is he doing here? Probably, trying to butter up Bobbie to get Michael. He'll take every chance he gets to get Michael back if Carly is gone. (To A.J.): I wouldn't bet on it A.J.

(A.J. whirled around.)

A.J.: I came here to see my son.

Sonny: He's not yours. You gave him up.

A.J. (angrily): You made me and everyone knows it.

Sonny: Why don't you get out of here before you wake up Michael.

A.J.: I will get Michael back you wait and see.

(A.J. walks out slamming the door behind him.)

Sonny: Don't worry about A.J. He will never get his hands on Michael.

Bobbie: I know. I better go check on him, make sure A.J. didn't wake him up.

Sonny: Yeah. I'll stop by tomorrow. Maybe take Michael to the park or something.

Bobbie: I'm sure he'll love that. Bye Sonny.

Sonny: Bye Bobbie.

(Sonny heads back to the penthouse to check on progress and try to get some sleep. About five minutes after he got home there was a knock on the door.)

Sonny: Come in.

Max: You sent for me, Sir.

Sonny: A.J. Quartermaine, he went after Michael tonight. I want you and Johnny watching the brownstone at all times. If he shows up again make sure he doesn't get inside.

Max: Yes, Sir.

(Max leaves and Sonny is once again alone. Ever since Carly's accident he hated being alone. He felt guilty. She had seen them, him and Alexis together, in his bed, no in his and Carly's bed... She had gone to Zander for revenge but he threw her out. She drove enraged and lost control of her car. Which crashed into the freezing lake. He played the events of that night in his head everyday. What she must have felt. He blamed himself, he had done this to her. He had betrayed her. Sonny had a scotch and went upstairs for what he knew would be another sleepless night. Just as he was about to lay down the phone rings.)

Sonny: Corinthos.

Benny: It's Benny.

Sonny: Did you find her?

Benny: Unfortunately not sir.

Sonny: Then why are you calling me?

Benny: I'm sorry for bothering you but I thought you should know that Sammy Tagliotti's men know your plight and are beginning to move shipments on Pier 10.

Sonny: More specific Benny, what are they moving?

Benny: Drugs. Cocaine and Heroine to be exact.

Sonny: Alright, set up a meeting in two weeks. I'll take care of it.

Benny: Are you sure?

Sonny: Then start looking for Jason. I'll need him here.

Benny: Ok, Sir.

Sonny: Was that all?

Benny: Yes.

Sonny: Call me when it's set up. Has there been any trace of Carly?

Benny: No. After the car was pulled out of the lake the trail went cold.

Sonny: Keep looking. Candy boy's men getting in the way?

Benny: No.

Sonny: Ok, i'll call in a few hours.

Benny: Bye.

(Sonny hangs up the phone and lies back down on his pillow. Once again he could not sleep. He got up and went downstairs. He stood on the balcony and looked to the full moon. He prayed to god that Carly was alive. He swore that night that if Carly came home he would spend the rest of his life making up that one night to her. Meanwhile in a cabin, about fifty miles from the lake, a woman is laying on a bed unconscious. She looked like she had been in a wreck. Her blonde hair was ragged and her clothes were torn. She had come in and out of consciousness for the last three weeks. She was weak and bruised. She came to again and looked around. She had no idea how long she had been there, how she had gotten there or why she was there. As she tried to get up her head began to spin and once again she was out. Outside of the cabin an odd looking man with a bushy beard and greasy black hair wearing torn jeans, a ragged coat, and boots walks by. He sticks his head in the window and sees the woman on the bed. Once he sees her his brown eyes glaze over and he smiles evily. He enters the cabin and approaches her with lust in his eyes. Through his eyes she was beautiful with no flaws. As he continued to approach her she came to again. She looked at the man and was immediately afraid.)

Woman: Who...Who are you?

Man: What's your name?

Woman: C...Carly...

Man: Carly...what a gorgeous name?

Carly: Who...Where...

(He puts a finger to her lips to quiet her.)

Man: Shhhh...no time to talk now my perfect angel.

(He leaned down to kiss her and she tried to back away. He got more forceful and Carly was so weak she couldn't fight it. He slowly got on top of her and began to remove what was left of her clothing. Carly tried to beg him to stop and push him away but she was too weak. All she could do was lay there and cry as this deranged man removed his own clothing while holding her down with, what felt like to her, inhuman force. She tried to disconnect herself and think of Michael. Her son, she loved him so much he was what was keeping her alive. As the man began to thrust himself in and out of her. Carly once again lost consciousness with tears in her eyes. When the man was finished he reclothed himself and then her. Then he left as if nothing happened. He closed the door and continued on his way. As he was walking through the woods he came across a snow covered ice road and as he walked he thought back to the angel he had just been with. He wanted to go back and as he turned around he slipped onto a large patch of ice and fell off the edge of the road into a ditch. As he fell he began to laugh. He had met his angel and was now free of the demons. He landed head first and was killed instantly. Now, once again, no one knew where Carly was.)


	2. A Return and A Promise

**Chapter Two: A Return and A Promise**

Two more days had passed. Even Bobbie was beginning to give up but not Sonny. He fought with Benny about ending the search daily. A.J. continued to try to talk to Bobbie at the brownstone, kelly's and at the hospital but Sonny's guards were usually able to keep him away. Today Sonny was at the penthouse, which was quickly looking like a small tornado had swept through it, papers were thrown all over the place and glasses and bottles of scotch were everwhere. He was sitting at his desk having the same discussion with Benny.

Sonny (on the phone): I don't care. They work for me. You tell them to keep searching or they will find themselves at the bottom of a river. That's the end of it.

(Sonny hangs up the phone and sits down to massage his temples. Almost as soon as he sits down there is a knock on the door. At the cabin Carly once again came to. She had felt a bit of strength return to her and she tried to recall why and how she got where she was but couldn't remember. She knew one thing, if she didn't do something she was going to die here. She used all the strength she had left to roll off the bed she was on and make her way outside. Her head was spinning but she pushed on, once she got two or three feet outside she collapsed in exhaustion but just as she collapsed, two men emerged from the woods and saw her. They ran to her and immediately knew who she was.)

Man 1: I can't believe she's alive. Mrs. Corinthos?

(No response.)

Man 2: Get her to GH. I'll call Mr. Jax.

(The first man took off his jacket and wrapped it around here and then took her in his arms and made his way out of the woods. The second man followed and called Jax who immediately called Bobbie. At the penthouse Sonny had allowed Matt in.)

Matt: Sir, its Alexis Davis.

Sonny:sighs: I know. Send her in.

Alexis: How are you?

Sonny: As good as I can be expected.

Alexis: Any news?

Sonny: No, but she has to be out there somewhere.

Alexis: Sonny it's been weeks and nothing. I think its time to face it. Carly's…..

Sonny: Don't say it Alexis.

Alexis: Sonny don't do this to yourself.

Sonny: Do what?

Alexis: Blame yourself for what happened to Carly.

Sonny: We've had this conversation before.

Alexis: And we'll keep having it until you see that this isn't your fault.

Sonny: It is my fault. I kept Carly on a hook for months. She was hoping for a reconciliation then... I... killed her.

Alexis: Carly chose to stay latched onto you while you moved on.

(Alexis moved in to hug Sonny but he backed away.)

Sonny: That's what started this in the first place. I think it would be better if we kept our relationship strictly business like it was before.

Alexis: Am I just supposed to forget what we had that night? Forget the feelings I have for you?

Sonny: It was a mistake and will never happen again.

Alexis: You can stand in front of me and tell me it meant nothing to you. That I meant nothing to you?

Sonny: That night I wished you were Carly. I'm sorry but that's the truth. You are my lawyer. That's all.

(She could see he couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Ever since the accident he couldn't look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes though. She felt the same way he did, even though she had never said it, guilty.)

Alexis: I got the petition you asked for. A.J. can't come within twenty feet of Michael, Bobbie, the brownstone, or Kelly's.

Sonny: Thank you.

Alexis: You're welcome.

(As Alexis finishes her statement, Jax comes barreling into the room out of breathe like he just ran a marathon, Matt is right behind him.)

Matt: I'm sorry sir. I couldn't stop him.

Sonny: It's ok. What do you want?

Jax (out of breath): They…..They found her.

Sonny: Is she….

(He couldn't finish the question.)

Jax: She's alive.

Sonny: Thank god. How is she? Where is she? 

Jax: One of your men and one of my men found her collapsed outside of a cabin about fifty miles from the lake. They called and took her to GH. I talked to Alan on my way here and he said she must have been carried to shore then made her way to the cabin. It's a miracle she survived but she's still in rough shape.

Sonny: She's alive, it's a start.

Jax: I called Bobbie, she is with her now. I decided to come here to tell you in person.

Alexis: Jax, what aren't you telling us?

Jax: When they brought her in... she went into a coma.

Alexis: Oh god.

Sonny: What are her chances?

Jax: They said it gets worse with each passing hour. They had to put her on a machine to help her breath and they are giving her IV fluids. That's all they can do. The rest is up to her.

Sonny: I have to go see her.

Alexis: I'll go with you.

Sonny: No. I should go alone.

(He left without realizing Jax and Alexis were still in the penthouse.)

Jax: Come on i'll walk you to your door.

Alexis: It's only across the hall.

(Jax insists and they go to Alexis's to talk. In the limo Sonny was yelling at Max to drive faster. No speed seemed to be fast enough. Once they got there Sonny rushed to the front desk. The nurse gave him directions to Carly's ICU room. He sees Bobbie talking to Dr. Jones and nurses. When she sees him she rushes over to him.)

Bobbie (through her tears): I will never be able to thank you enough.

Sonny: Can I see her?

Bobbie: Yeah, She's in here. She looks worse than it really is.

(He thanked god that she was alive. When he first looked in the room he cringed but then he looked up again and really looked at her. He hadn't seen her in almost a month and through the tubes and IV's she was the most beautiful woman he had every seen. As he continued to look at her one tear fell down his cheek.)

Sonny: Bobbie, could I have a few minutes alone?

Bobbie: Of course.

(Sonny sits down next to her. He touches her hand. Her skin is rough and cold.)

Sonny (choked up): Hey Carly. You…You made it back to us. I'm so happy you're alive. I know I drove you to this and i'm…i'm sorry. I will regret that night for the rest of my life. I gave you hope of a reconciliation and smashed it to pieces. I want you to know you've always had my forgiveness I know why you did what you did with the FBI. I was just too stupid and proud to tell you. I hope that once you wake up you can forgive me for my betrayal. I can only imagine what you went through for the past three or four weeks, I swear you will never have to go through anything like that again. I know you're tired but you have to come back if not for me then for Michael. He misses you so much. He asks about you everyday. I love you Carly and if you wake up I will spend the rest of my life seeking your forgiveness and showing you how much I love you..

(Sonny starts to cry and Bobbie comes in the room and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.)

Bobbie: She made it this far. Don't give up on her now. She'll fight the rest of the way.

Sonny (wiping his eyes): I know she will.

Bobbie: I want to thank you again for never giving up on her. If you had stopped searching we might never have found her.

(They hug and just sit in silence. A couple hours pass and Dr. Jones comes in.)

Dr. Jones: I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. I promise I will call you if there is any change in her condition.

Sonny: Ok. Bobbie why don't I give you a ride home?

Bobbie: Thank you but I have my car. How about you come over and say goodnight to Michael?

(Sonny and Bobbie head to the brownstone. He tucks Michael in and then heads to the penthouse with a sense of relief he hadn't felt since Carly disappeared. The next morning Sonny woke up with the sun to go see Carly. He had gotten in touch with Alexis on the way to ask her to add Carly to the restraining order against A.J. She did it right away and was on her way to the Quartermaines.)

A.J.: Well, Good morning Alexis.

Alexis: I wish I could say the same for you.

Courtney: Why is that?

Alexis: You haven't heard have you?

A.J.: Heard what?

Alexis: They found Carly yesterday. She is alive.

A.J.: That bitch, just like her to screw me again.

Courtney: A.J. how can you say that? Michael has his mother back. We should be happy.

A.J.: Courtney not now. Why don't you go play with Rosie?

Courtney: Alexis, could you give us a minute?

Alexis: I'll be in the hall.

(Alexis closes the doors behind her and Courtney turns to A.J. with an angry and disgusted look on her face.)

Courtney: You don't get to dismiss me like I'm your pet. I am your wife.

A.J.: I'm sorry. It's just…this was my one sure way to get Michael back and it's gone.

Courtney: You would really wish Carly dead just so the Quartermaines can have him?

A.J: I would do anything to get my son back, anything.

Courtney: Even...marry me?

(A.J. doesn't answer he just looks down. Courtney sits down shocked and looks up at A.J. She couldn't believe that Sonny was right about everything. She felt sick to her stomach. As she got up Edward entered the room waving something in his hand.)

Edward: Did you see this?

(Waving the paper in front of A.J. the headline reads "Carly Corinthos Found Alive")

A.J.: I just heard.

Edward: We can kiss little Michael good-bye now. What is that mobster's lawyer doing here?

A.J.: I don't know. Courtney and I have been talking. We asked her to wait in the hall.

(Edward turns to address Courtney. She backs away from him.)

Courtney: You're all sick. You would wish death on a mother to get her child.

Edward: My dear, you don't know the whole story.

Courtney: I know enough. Everything my brother said was true. This marriage was all about Michael. Never about love.

A.J.: Courtney come on.

(Courtney storms out and he can hear the front door slam. Alexis walks back into the room as Edward leaves giving her a dirty look.)

A.J.: Ok. You have ruined my day and I know that's not why you came here now spit it out.

Alexis: I came here to give you this.

A.J.: A restraining order?

Alexis: That says if you come within twenty feet of Carly, Bobbie or her son you will be arrested.

A.J.: I know what it says. Boy Sonny didn't waste anytime did he?

Alexis: He's just making sure you can't get your slimy hands on his son. As for Carly, I may not be friends with her but I know that she is a good mother and I don't want Michael to have to live with you and your twisted family.

A.J.: Fine you served me with this. Now get out.

Alexis: Have a nice day A.J.

(Alexis leaves and A.J. throws a glass against the wall. His hopes for getting Michael were all but gone. He promised himself then and there that he would get Michael back no matter what. He still had an ace up his sleeve.)


	3. A Miracle

**Chapter Three: A Miracle**

It had three days and Carly still hadn't woken up. Her vital signs were improving slowly but still needed the ventilator and IV fluids. But today, although no one noticed, Carly's eyes had begun to flutter. As they did a man with dark hair and eyes with a strong build and serious look with the most beautiful smile begins to fade from her mind. She tries to follow him but she is cloaked in darkness and is alone. Sonny and Bobbie were by her side day and night. Today Jax had decided it was time for him to visit his friend. He felt guilty for not visiting sooner but it could not be helped as was called away on business and ran Carly's club for her in absence. He approached the nurse on the ICU floor.

Jax: Hello, I'm here to see Carly Corinthos.

Nurse: You do know she's in a coma?

Jax: Yes, I would still like to see her. Can I?

Nurse: Yes. She's in room 222.

Jax: Thank you.

(Jax goes to Carly's room. He smiles just to see her alive. He flinches a little when he sees all the monitors and IVs she's hooked on to but sits down next to her and takes her hand.)

Jax: Hello Carly. I know you can hear me. I haven't known you as a friend for very long but I do know that you are the strongest woman I know. You would have to be strong to stand by Sonny and love him like you do. I also know how stubborn you are and you fight for what you want. Now you have to fight to wake up. So many people need you Michael, Bobbie, and even Sonny. Who's going to run that club without you? I can do it for awhile but I don't have your charisma or legs. Everyone is supporting you so wake up soon.

(Jax kisses Carly's hand and Bobbie walks in. She smiles and approaches Jax.)

Bobbie: I have been meaning to thank you for all you did in the search for her.

Jax: My pleasure. Has there been any change?

Bobbie: Her vital signs are climbing slowly which is good. She just needs time.

Jax: How's Michael?

Bobbie: Sonny talked to him yesterday. He told him that his mom had an accident and that she's sleeping right now. Michael wants to come and see her.

Jax: Do you think that's a good idea? Seeing his mother like this could be pretty traumatic.

Bobbie: He needs to see his mother alive no matter the condition. I think he will be ok. Sonny wouldn't bring him here if he thought it would be bad for him. Besides I think she needs to know that he's here. That he loves her.

Jax: I hope it helps.

(At that moment Sonny walks in with Michael. None of them notice Carly's hand begin to flinch.)

Jax: Well I better be going. There is a shipment coming to the club that I have to be there for.

Bobbie: Thanks again Jax. Sonny I think I'll go to.

Sonny: Thanks Bobbie.

(Jax and Bobbie leave. Jax walks Bobbie to her car, gives her a hug good-bye and then goes to his own. In the hospital, Michael stands at the doorway staring at Carly. There was fear in his eyes as he looked at his mother. He didn't understand what all the machines were for if Uncle Sonny said she was just sleeping.)

Michael: Mommy?

Sonny: Yeah it's her. Don't be scared Michael. Come on let's say hi.

Michael: Why is she hooked up to all these tubes?

Sonny: They help her get better faster.

(Michael approaches her and slowly touches her hand.)

Michael: Hi mommy. Uncle Sonny can she hear me?

Sonny: Yeah, I think she can.

Michael: Mommy, uncle Sonny brought me over to see you.

(Michael squeezes Carly's hand harder and starts to cry. Sonny holds him and prays that Carly will wake up soon... for Michael. Michael squeezes her hand more and this time Carly squeezes back.)

Michael: UNCLE SONNY!

Sonny: What?

Michael: Look, mommy squeezed my Hand ….and look... her eyes are open.

(Sonny looks up and sees that Carly's eyes are in fact open. She looks confused and scared. Michael just holds on to her hand and she holds back. Sonny goes quickly to get a doctor. While Sonny is rushing through the halls looking for Dr. Jones he runs into Bobbie who immediately fears the worst.)

Bobbie: Sonny, What is it? Is it Carly? Oh my god what happened?

Sonny: She's awake.

Bobbie: Oh...thank god, I knew she would. I better get in there. Can you find Tony?

Sonny: Of course.

(She hugs Sonny then goes to see Carly. Sonny goes to find Tony to tell him what has happened. He rushes right into his office.)

Dr. Jones: Sonny, I'm in the middle of a meeting!

Sonny: She's awake. Carly woke up.

Dr. Jones: I better go see her, excuse me.

(They rush back to Carly's room. Bobbie is so happy she's crying. Michael is still holding his moms hand. Carly's eyes are darting around the room still looking scared. Her eyes find Sonny and she stares at him and he stares back. She breaks the stare when Tony approaches her.)

Dr. Jones: She certainly is full of surprises.

Bobbie: Now that she is awake could we take her off the ventilator.

Dr. Jones: I want to check her out first and then we'll see. If you could all wait outside.

(Sonny, Bobbie, and Michael go out into the hall. Dr. Jones and two nurses go back into the room. Sonny explains to Michael what is going on and Bobbie paces nervously. Sonny began to think about how he was going to apologize to Carly for what she saw the night of the accident. He was taken out of his thoughts by the realization that it was going on two hours and Dr. Jones hadn't come out yet. As another hour was about to pass Dr. Jones and the nurses exited the room.)

Bobbie: How is she?

Dr. Jones: Bobbie, could I talk to you privately?

Bobbie: Of course.

(Bobbie walked a few feet down the hall with Dr. Jones. Sonny wondered what was wrong as he watched the conversation nervously.)

Bobbie: What's wrong with her Tony?

Dr. Jones: She seems to be ok. I was able to take the tube out and she can breathe on her own. She's still very dehydrated so we're still giving her fluids. She's confused and has lots of bumps and bruises.

Bobbie: If she's ok why are we here?

Dr. Jones: Bobbie...I think... Carly was raped.

Bobbie: What?

Dr. Jones: As I was examining her I noticed healing bruises on her thighs and after a pelvic exam, to which Carly consented, I found bruises. 

Bobbie: Oh god...my little girl.

Dr. Jones: This had to have happened after her accident, within the last week in fact. 

Bobbie: You mean some monster...

Dr. Jones: I asked her some questions about the accident and afterwards. She doesn't seem to remember anything about the day of or after her accident.

Bobbie: Then she will never have to relive the nightmare she must have gone through?

Dr. Jones: The memories may surface and if they do just be there for her. Now I think you should go in she's asking for you and Michael.

Bobbie: When can I take her home?

Dr. Jones: Because of the coma we would like to keep her here for a couple more days of observation and tests just to make sure everything is ok. She really wants to see Michael.

(Bobbie returns from her conversation and silently takes Michael in to see Carly. After they go in Sonny approaches Tony.)

Sonny: Can I go in as well?

Dr. Jones: In a minute Sonny I just want to speak to you for a second. Can you come with me to my office?

(Sonny goes with Tony to his office. He is wondering what this could be about. Did Carly not want to see him?)

Sonny: Ok. What's going on? I would like to see Carly.

Tony: You can't see Carly.

Sonny: What? Why not?

Tony: It could just be temporary from the head trauma and coma….

Sonny (annoyed): Why not?

Tony: She's been through a lot…

Sonny (yelling): STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH. WHY CAN'T I SEE CARLY?

Tony (yelling): SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE SONNY!

(Sonny just stands stunned. How could Carly not know him? He thought he saw a bit of apprehension when she looked at him but he thought that might have been anger. He knew he would have to find out.)


	4. No Memories

**Chapter Four: No Memories**

Sonny left Tony's office numb. Part of him didn't, no, couldn't believe him. How could Carly not remember him? Could seeing him and Alexis in bed have traumatized her that much? Sonny had to find out; he made his way back to Carly's room. On his way he was lost in thought.

Sonny (thinking): How can she not know me? We…we have a history together we shared a child and a marriage. She let me adopt her son. (Thinking of Michael made him think of something else.) Oh no, Michael, if she really doesn't remember me will she let A.J. have be part of his life again. No, Bobbie would never let that happen she knows how much I love Michael. Tony has to be right if she doesn't remember me it must just be temporary.

(As he was lost in thought he realized he went past Carly's room and was in the next hall. He turned around and made his way back to her door. He got up the nerve and slowly opened the door and quietly walked in.)

Carly: Mr. Man you have no idea how much I missed you.

Michael: Mommy, I missed you too.

(Sonny decided to make his presence known.)

Sonny: We all missed you Carly.

(Carly looked over at him. Sonny could tell that she looked at him with confusion.)

Carly: Do I...do I... know you?

Bobbie (surprised): Carly! This is Sonny. He is Michael's father.

Carly: A.J. is Michael's….

Bobbie: Carly! You really don't know him do you?

Carly: No I don't. I'm sorry.

(Those words were like a knife piercing Sonny's heart. She truly didn't know who he was. He was a complete stranger to her.)

Michael: Mommy, uncle Sonny brought me here to see you.

(Carly was continued to look confused and looked from Bobbie to Michael and then to Sonny. Each time he liked in her eyes it was fresh pain in his heart. He decided he better leave before he broke down right in front of her.)

Sonny: I'm going to go, Bobbie will you take Michael home?

Bobbie: Sure. I'll talk to you later.

Sonny: Yeah. Bye Michael. Bye Carly.

Michael: Bye Uncle Sonny.

(Sonny leaves and Carly begins with the many questions she has.)

Carly: Mom, Who was that? How does he know me?

Bobbie: Carly, It's late and you need your rest. I will answer all your questions tomorrow. Plus, I have to get Michael home to bed.

Carly: Ok. Come here Mr. Man. Give me a hug. I love you.

Michael: I love you to mommy.

Bobbie: Good-night, Carly. I'm so happy your back with us.

(Bobbie and Michael leave, on her way Bobbie thinks about what Tony told her. Her daughter had been raped. Some animal had taken advantage of her daughter when she was hurt. She silently prayed that Carly would never remember what happened. She never wanted her daughter to have to relive the nightmare of the past few weeks. In her room Carly flipped channels but found nothing watch and decided to just lie down and think.)

Carly: Sonny? Sonny? I remember hearing that name somewhere but where. Thinking about it makes my head hurt. I feel like I know him, if I could only remember.

(Carly is pulled out of her thoughts by a man entering her room. She quickly takes the nurse call button in her hand.)

Man: Nice to see your back with us Mrs. Corinthos.

Carly: Who are you?

Man: My name is Sammy Tagliotti. I am a business associate of Sonny's.

Carly: What do you want?

Tagliotti: I came here to offer my services to you.

Carly: Services?

Tagliotti: I understand that you just came out of a coma and a horrible ordeal. I came here to offer you protection dear.

(He walks over and takes her hand in his. Even with no memory of Sonny, Carly still feels that something is wrong and pulls her hand away.)

Carly: Protection from what?

Tagliotti: From your ex-husband Mr. Corinthos of course.

Carly: Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I am very tired please leave.

Tagliotti: Certainly, if you need me here is my card.

(He hands it to her. She crumples it up and throws it to the floor.)

Carly: Good-bye.

Tagliotti: Good-bye Mrs. Corinthos.

(After he leaves Carly falls into a restless sleep. As she sleeps images of Sonny pass through her mind. He's yelling, then cuddling, then yelling. Then the dreams shift to her being surrounded by water...it changes again and she is crawling into a cabin...once again it changes and she flashes to an odd looking man straddling her...it quickly flashes back to images of Sonny which make her smile in her sleep.)


	5. Looking to the Past

**Chapter Five: Looking to the Past  
**

Carly's nights were full of strange dreams mostly about Sonny. Images of him throwing her out of his home, berating her but then being sweet and loving to her. Every night she was yanked out of her dreams of Sonny and was in cabin with a man on top of her and she was struggling under him. This part of her dream always scared her because this man had a crazy glazed over look in his eyes. She woke with a start and saw Bobbie watching over her.

Carly: Mom?

Bobbie: I'm here Carly.

Carly: My brain is so fuzzy. The last couple of nights I have had dreams about that Sonny. Why?

Bobbie: Well, You and Sonny have a very complicated history. I think I should let him explain it to you though.

Carly: I guess.

Jax: Have room for one more in here?

Carly: Of course.

Jax: It's good to see you Carly.

Bobbie: Well I'm going to see about getting you home.

Carly: Ok.

(Jax sat on the chair next to her bed and looked at her. She looked very different from when he first saw her. She looked rested and her bruises were healing. There were no more tubes except for a couple of IV's.)

Jax: How are you feeling?

Carly: I'm ok for just waking from a coma three days ago. Jax…

Jax: Carly?

Carly: I can't remember.

Jax: Remember what?

Carly: This man named Sonny. He was here a couple days ago. Bobbie told me I knew him. That he was Michael's adopted father but I have no clue that he is.

(Jax smiled he could tell her whatever he wanted about Corinthos. How bad for her he is, anything. One look in her eyes and he knew that he couldn't betray their friendship like that. Even though he didn't want to he decided to be nice.)

Jax: Well I can tell you he never gave up hope that you were alive. He loves you and I think he should be the one to tell you about your past.

Carly: I wish I could remember.

Jax: When you're ready you'll remember.

(Bobbie came back in the room and sat on the other side of Carly's bed.)

Carly: Well mom?

Bobbie: Tony said that I could take you home if you have a nurse with you 24/7 for a few days. Just to make sure you're ok.

Carly: Will you do it?

Bobbie: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jax: Well, I better be going. I have some business to attend to.

Carly: Jax?

Jax: Yeah.

Carly: How's the club?

Jax: Business is great. Never been better. You really did it.

(Carly felt relived. Now if she could only remember the man everyone said loves her. At the penthouse Sonny was sitting on his couch nursing a brandy. He hadn't slept since he left the hospital three days ago. All he did was sit on the couch and nurse the same brandy for hours at a time. Memories of him and Carly began to race through his mind.)

Dialogue from actual scenes used in flashbacks

(He thought about when she helped him through the breakdown he had a few years ago.)

Sonny (in thought): She helped me. I was cruel to her that night and she stayed with me.

Flashback: Sonny's Breakdown

Carly: You know, the other night, the only reason I stayed here was because of Jason. I mean, you're his best friend. I couldn't walk out on you, but I don't really care how you feel about it. It wasn't about you.

Sonny: So, what, I'm supposed to be grateful?

Carly: No. But you've got a soul. Not that I was looking for it and not that I even care, but, you know, you've got one.

Sonny: Oh, so that's your scam now. You're going to act noble and do the right thing so that way I'll keep you in touch with Jason forever, even though he finally got smart and dumped you? What if I don't tell Jason anything? What are you going to do? You going to tell everybody what happened? That you found me and what I did?

Carly: That's not the deal, and you know it.

Sonny: OK. I'll tell Jason.

(Sonny thought about when she was pregnant with his child, how she loved that baby. She would have done anything for him. This brought a tear to Sonny's eye.)

Flashback: Carly's gift for their baby.

Carly: well, didn't you get teased a lot when you were growing up?

Sonny: I did, and I just beat people up. A daughter maybe would have your blond hair. What do you think?

Carly: or maybe it would have red hair like Michael. You know, maybe it'll be a boy. Michael can have a little brother.

Sonny: that would be nice. I always wanted a brother or sister.

Carly: or a son.

Sonny: yeah.

Carly: it's amazing, sort of, having this little life inside that we've never met and yet it's already changed everything, you know?

Sonny: for the better. You know, I always say I regret it, and I do because it was wrong. I hurt Jason, and I -- you know, I remember what you told me -- I took his whole life and everything he loved and deserved to have. But I got to tell you, my child, our child, I tell you, is the best thing that ever happened to me.

Carly: you know what? It doesn't matter how this baby was conceived. What matters is that we love it. And we always will.

Sonny: thanks for the surprise.

Carly: I'm glad you like it.

(He remembered when she fell at the quatermaines. He remembered how she looked when he had to tell her that she lost their baby. The disbelief and sadness in her eyes, it killed him to have to tell her.)

Flashback: Sonny telling Carly their baby is dead.

CARLY: NURSE! GET OUT! I WANT MY BABY, SONNY. I WANT TO SEE MY SON. I WANT TO SEE MY SON.

SONNY: OUR BABY'S DEAD.

CARLY: YOU'RE A LIAR...

SONNY: CAN YOU --

CARLY: YOU'RE A LIAR. YOU -- YOU LIE. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE  
MY CHILD FROM ME. YOU'RE A LIAR. GET OUT. GET OUT. I WANT TO SEE MY SON. GET OUT! I WANT TO SEE MY SON! SONNY, YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM FROM ME. I'M HIS MOTHER. HE NEEDS ME. I WANT TO HOLD HIM. I WANT TO HOLD MY BABY. I WANT MY BABY. I WANT MY BABY! I WANT MY -- MY BABY.

SONNY: YOU GOT TO TRY AND TAKE IT EASY, YOU KNOW.

CARLY: WHAT HAPPENED? HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE OUR BABY?

(Sonny's mind shifted from one pivotal moment in their lives together to the next. He remembered when he finally told Carly he loved her.)

Flashback: Sonny tells Carly he loves her.

Carly: I guess that I should've realized that people will say anything when somebody's dying in order to help you through it, you know?

Sonny: What do you mean?

Carly: Alexis made something up because I guess that she was trying to help me, but - I wish she would've picked some other meaningless thing to say, Because she said that - that you told her that you wanted her to tell me that - that you love me. Like you would be thinking about me when you were laying there shot. You were probably telling her these are the orders that you wanted to give to Benny, right?

Sonny: I think I did. Then I realized that I couldn't breathe and I couldn't speak very well, and it occurred to me that I was probably going to die and I didn't want to. Not without telling my wife what she's given me. Not without telling my wife what she is to me. So I grabbed Alexis and I told her to tell you that I love you. Because I love you with everything I have.

Sonny (Thought): When Sorel started becoming a problem, I worried about Carly's safety and decided to shut her out and make her hate me, to protect her. She saw right through me though, she knew I loved her. She flew to Martinique to make me follow her and she saw me pray for her safety. Then our wedding began.

Flashback: Sonny and Carly's wedding

Carly: Well, yeah, because the other one was just, like, a formality, and this is -- this one really counts.

Sonny: You have any other superstitions, like throwing salt over your -- over your shoulder?

Carly: No, I'd probably blind the priest. Anyway, you're all the good luck I need.

Father Martin: Mrs. Corinthos?

Carly: Hi!

Father Martin: I'm glad to see you.

Carly: Ooh.

Sonny: We -- we're ready.

Carly: We're more than ready. We're extremely ready.

Father Martin: No more reservations, concerns? Now is the time.

Carly: No, I think that -- I love Sonny. Sonny loves me. We want to get married before god. We think he'll understand.

Father Martin: The union of husband and wife is intended by god for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity, and, when it is god's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by god. Into this union, Caroline and Michael now come to be joined.

Sonny (Thought): We were so happy then she decided to try and force me into the witness protection program. I was cold to her and shut her out. Then Sorel stabbed me at Lily's grave and Angel took care of me. I never knew how crazy Carly went when I disappeared until Bobbie told me. When I heard Sorel had Carly, Alexis, and Zander my blood boiled. I was so worried about Carly. Then I wore that bomb and tried to get rid of Sorel. Carly found me after the explosion I wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her but I just couldn't get by the betrayal. Then I saw the bruise on her face. Sorel had hit the woman he loved.

Flashback: After the Explosion in the penthouse

Sonny: I should've been here. Sorel - will not live to hurt another woman.

Carly: When he took me hostage, I thought I can make things right by saving you. That's why I told you not to come; I would've died in your place.

Sonny: You think that's what I want?

Carly: I would've killed him with my bare hands. I can handle this now; I know I can handle all the danger. I know how it works now and I will prove it to you. I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you.

Sonny: I'm not asking you to prove anything.

Carly: But I want to. I am worthy of being your wife Sonny, all you have to do is take me back.

Sonny: Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor. I want someone to look at that.

Sonny (Thought): Finally I was ready to forgive Carly and I wanted her back. She turned the tables on me and did something I wouldn't expect. She signed the divorce papers. Then that night on the docks and in the penthouse we were so close. Then Alexis came in and like an idiot I assumed Carly started trouble. She made me see that there was nowhere else for us to go.

Flashback: Carly convinces Sonny to sign the divorce papers

Carly: You see, there's no place left for us to go now. Don't you?

Sonny: Yeah.

Sonny: You know I love you, don't you?

Carly: Yeah. And I love you. You know that, right?

Sonny: Is there anything else you need?

Carly: Yeah. I need you to sign those divorce papers.

Singer: The ice is thin come on, dive in

Sonny: All right.

Singer: Underneath my lucid skin the cold is lost forgotten

Carly: Hey.

Sonny: All right. Bye.

Sonny (Thought): Carly and I stayed apart for a while. She looked wonderful at her club opening and again I wanted to tell her that I wanted to start over. Then A.J. married Courtney and that fateful night happened. I was so messed up that night. Alexis was there and I gave in. I knew Alexis was in love with me and I never imagined that Carly would be there. After Zander told me about the accident I didn't believe it. I knew Carly didn't drive but the car was hers. I had to go to Zander to find out the whole story. What he told me shocked me to my core.

Flashback: Sonny at Zander's to find out what Carly saw

Sonny: Why did you throw Carly out? What did she do wrong? Or did you throw her out after you got what you wanted?

Zander: No.

Sonny: Then why? Why didn't you let her stay?

Zander: Because even then, it wasn't about me. It was all about you.

Sonny: Okay, Carly came she came at you, but it was all about me, which means she well, it was payback. She wanted to even the score, right? She knew about she knew about Alexis and me, which means she was in the penthouse. She heard something. Found something? What? Tell me what Carly saw that night.

Zander: She saw you and Alexis in bed.

(Sonny remembered Zander's eyes they were so cold. Zander loved her. He was the one who kissed her at the bar and had Carly in his bed. He thought about taking care of Zander but thought better of it. A knock on the door finally brought him back to reality.)

Sonny: Come in.

(It was Alexis. As soon as she walked and saw his trashed penthouse she knew something was wrong. Her first impulse was to comfort him but she knew she couldn't.)

Alexis: Are you ok?

Sonny: Oh yeah, I'm fine. My ex-wife has no clue who I am but I'm fine.

Alexis: What?

Sonny: She doesn't remember me. She has no clue who I am.

Alexis: I'm sure it's just temporary, probably from the coma. I'm sure she'll remember you soon.

Sonny (aggravated): What then? She'll also remember what she saw that night. Remember Alexis, she saw us together. When I thought for a second she was dead. I went dead inside. I need her. If she remembers that night I could lose her forever.

Alexis: You won't lose her. She loves you. She's proven it more than once.

Sonny: I'm sorry Alexis.

Alexis: For what?

Sonny: I know how you feel about me.

Alexis: It's ok I am glad I could listen.

Sonny: Thank you.

Alexis: Actually, the reason I came over was to ask you to stay out of trouble while I'm gone.

Sonny: Gone?

Alexis: I am going to LA for a couple weeks. I need to get away for a little while. You know clear my head. Kristina actually convinced me to go. It could give you and Carly some time to work things out. Well, I better go. I have a flight to catch.

(Alexis leaves and Sonny decides to follow Alexis's example and go to the island to figure out how to get his family back. He was determined to win Carly back even if she remembered and wanted nothing to do with him he wouldn't give up. At the hospital Carly was eagerly awaiting to be discharged. Bobbie had gone to her house to pick her up a change of clothes. Carly was beginning to get stir crazy when a familiar face entered the room.)

Carly: Hi, Zander.

Zander: Hey, how are you?

Carly: Looking forward to being released. Where have you been?

Zander: Around. I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner. I actually came here to say good-bye.

Carly: Good-bye?

Zander: I need to get a fresh start. After Emily and everything else. I need to start over somewhere that isn't Port Charles and where Sonny isn't.

Carly (Carly disregards the last comment): I'm going to miss you.

Zander: I'll miss you too.

Carly: Well come over here and give me a hug.

(Zander hugs Carly and lets a tear fall down his cheek. He was going to miss her more than she would ever know.)

Carly: Don't be a stranger.

Zander: I promise.

(Zander leaves and Carly lays back and thinks about their friendship. As she thought she noticed there were holes in their relationship. Parts of time that she couldn't remember. She found this to be strange and wondered if it had anything to do with Sonny. She decided that when she got him she would look through her pictures and diary's to see if she can figure out who she was.)


	6. An Offer

**Chapter Six: An Offer  
**

Carly had been home from the hospital for a week now and Bobbie had been watching after her like a hawk. It was beginning to drive her crazy. With Bobbie around all the time she had no time to just sit and think or try to concentrate on finding out who Sonny was. Michael of course kept her busy as well but she enjoyed the time she spent with her son. The first couple of days she was home he found it hard to leave her side but he was slowly trusting that Carly would be there when he got home and was beginning to get back into his routine.

Carly: Mom, I'm fine.

Bobbie: Honey, you have been through a major trauma. I just want to make sure you're ok.

Carly: You have been here 24 hours a day for a week. I'm fine. Can't I be alone for two minutes? I'm sorry mom. I just…

Bobbie: I know. You're just frustrated because you can't remember Sonny.

Carly: It's more than that mom. Michael asks me everyday when he can see uncle Sonny. I don't know what to say to him.

Bobbie: Well, Sonny called and told me he would be away for awhile. So just tell Michael that uncle Sonny is on vacation and that he will be home soon.

Carly: What happens when Michael asks me about Sonny's favorite color or when his birthday is? I won't know.

(Carly sits down on the couch frustrated. She wants to remember so badly. She just didn't feel whole. Bobbie sat down next to her.)

Bobbie: Honey, you have to give it time.

Carly: I feel like I can't move on with my life until I know.

Bobbie: I think the only way you are going to remember is if you do move on and start to live.

Carly: I guess you're right.

Bobbie: I have a shift at the hospital in thirty minutes so I should go. Should I come back tonight?

Carly: I think I will be ok tonight. I will call you if I need you.

Bobbie: Ok, I love you.

Carly: I love you too. Bye mom.

(Just as Bobbie opened the door to leave Laura Spencer was about to knock on the door. She smiled when she saw Bobbie.)

Bobbie: Laura, Hello.

Laura: Hi Bobbie. Is Carly home?

Carly: Hi Laura.

Laura: How are you?

Carly: Can't complain.

Bobbie: I would love to stay but I have to go to work.

Carly: Ok. Bye mom.

Bobbie: Bye Carly. Nice to see you Laura.

Laura: You too.

Carly: Ok, So why are you here?

Laura: Well, I heard about your memory problem.

Carly: Who hasn't?

Laura: I have a friend in Lanview, PA. He might be able to help you. He helped Lucky after Helena had him.

Carly: Why would you want to help me?

Laura: Well, I know how important it was for Lucky to be whole. Even though we might not be friends I would like to help.

Carly: So who is this guy?

Laura: His name is Dr. Troy McIver. He has an experimental treatment he would be willing to try.

Carly: When?

Laura: His schedule is very busy. He said he could fly here in about 2 weeks.

Carly: That's better than nothing. I don't know how to thank you.

Laura: Let's wait and see if it works first.

(Laura and Carly discuss the treatment a little more. Laura explained that it involved an experimental drug and hypnosis. They talked until Laura had to leave and Carly had the first feeling of hope that she had had in awhile. Carly goes upstairs to check on Michael. When she comes back downstairs she finds Sammy Tagliotti on her couch.)

Tagliotti: Good to see you up and about.

Carly: How the hell did you get in here?

Tagliotti: You should learn to lock your door. Anyone could walk in.

(Carly walks past him and sits in a chair.)

Carly: Thanks for the tip. What do you want?

Tagliotti: I was wondering if you had given anymore thought to my offer Mrs. Corinthos.

Carly: Look my name is Benson, Carly Benson; I don't need your protection. Now please leave.

Tagliotti: Of course. I would have hoped that you would have changed your mind. I would hate to see something happen to you or that child of yours.

(Carly gets up and stands face to face with Tagliotti,)

Carly: Are you threatening my son?

Tagliotti: Not at all. I'm just trying to get you to reconsider my offer. You see your ex-husband is a spiteful man and my protection could be useful.

Carly: The only ex-husband I have is A.J. Quartermaine and he couldn't come after me if he tried. This is the second time you have approached me and I would appreciate if when you saw me you went in the opposite direction. Please leave.

Tagliotti: I'll be in touch.

Carly: Don't bother.

(Again he leaves his card and walks out the door. He hears Carly lock the door behind him. Inside Carly once again ripped up the card and through it away. She went back upstairs and got Michael ready to go out to dinner. Outside in his car Tagliotti smiles and takes out his cell phone.)

Tagliotti: It's me. She doesn't remember Corinthos what my people heard is true.

Man on the phone: I've decided to alter my plan somewhat. Wait until Corinthos shows again. Then we'll take him down.

Tagliotti: It's your money.

(Tagliotti hangs up his phone and drives away. The man on the other end was covered in shadow and looked out of his window. Soon he would reveal himself...soon and he would finally get what he wanted most...revenge against Sonny and Carly.)


	7. Return of A Brother

**Chapter Seven: Return of a Brother**

Sonny had been on the island for almost a week now. He had his people keeping tabs on Carly. Most of time on the island was spent trying to figure out how to put his family back together. After today he would be on his way back to Port Charles. He missed his family and wanted to make sure that Michael was ok after everything that had happened. After Sonny got off the phone, Johnny came in to announce an expected visitor.

Johnny: Sir?

Sonny: Yeah Johnny.

Johnny: Jason is here.

Sonny: Send him in.

(Jason comes in and sits down next to Sonny. Before he can speak Sonny starts the conversation.)

Sonny: I didn't think Benny would find you this fast.

Jason: I didn't know you were looking until I called Benny to check up on things.

Sonny: I'm guessing Benny told you what happened.

Jason: He told me Carly was in an accident and in a coma but that she woke up. How is she?

Sonny: She's ok. Recovering.

Jason: What happened?

Sonny: I don't remember the date but after Alexis and I had gotten back from discovering A.J. And Courtney, my sister, were married...I had ordered...the hit on A.J. and Alexis knew it. She told me to choose either the hit or her. I called off the hit. I was tired and weak I guess. Alexis was there and we ended up in my bed.

Jason: You slept with Alexis?

Sonny: Yeah...Carly...she showed up at the penthouse that night. She was bringing me a birthday card from Michael. She saw the front door open and got scared. She rushed in and...saw Alexis and me together. She was upset and tried to use Zander to get back at me but he threw her out of his bed. She drove her car off a cliff in a blind rage.

Jason: How did she survive?

Sonny: I don't know. Her car crashed in to the lake and Alan thinks the current carried her to shore. She was found fifty miles from the shore in a cabin. I thank god everyday that she is alive.

Jason: How come you're here and not with her?

Sonny: She doesn't remember me.

Jason: What?

Sonny: She doesn't know who I am. The doctors say it's from the coma and trauma of the accident.

Jason: She's too stubborn not to remember.

Sonny: That's why I'm here. I figured she needed some space and time to recover.

Jason: How's Michael dealing with all this?

Sonny: I don't think he understands everything that has happened. Bobbie said that when Carly was first home he wouldn't leave her side but he is getting better. Now that you're here I need you to take care of a developing problem?

Jason: What is it?

Sonny: A.J.

Jason: I should have guessed.

Sonny: The reason he married my sister was to trade Michael for her. I refused and when Carly was missing he began to harass Bobbie to get to Michael. I want A.J. warned about what happens to my problems.

Jason: Why did Courtney show up in Port Charles?

Sonny: She came here looking for Mike to find out why he abandoned her and her mother. While she was here she found out I was her brother and A.J. wasted no time trying to get close to her to get to me.

Jason: Not a surprise that A.J. wasted no time. I'll take care of it.

Sonny: Thank you.

Jason: No problem.

Sonny: I'll call the airport to get the plane ready. I should be back to town tomorrow. I want you to call me right away if anything happens no matter how unimportant.

Jason: Ok. 

Sonny: Thanks and Jason...it's good to see you.

Jason: Same here.

(Jason leaves and Sonny gets his cell phone to call Benny.)

Sonny: Benny, Jason is on his way to Port Charles to take care of the A.J. problem.

Benny (on the phone): I'll be expecting him.

Sonny: How is Carly? Any change?

Benny: Not that we can see.

Sonny: Is everything set up with Tagliotti?

Benny: Yes, next Thursday in the back room of the No Name.

Sonny: Brief Jason after he sees A.J.

Benny: Ok. Mr. Corinthos?

Sonny: What?

Benny: I took the liberty of posting Matt and Tommy as lookouts for Carly's house.

Sonny: Why?

Benny: Matt spotted Tagliotti coming out of her house the other day.

Sonny: Keep them posted there. I will be back tomorrow morning.

(Sonny hangs up and calls his plane to tell them that Jason is on his way and to be back first thing tomorrow. He spends the rest of the day on the beach remembering the fourth of July he and Carly shared here. He fantasized about Carly till he fell asleep in the sand.)


	8. A Warning

**Chapter Eight: A Warning**

Jason's flight back to Port Charles was quicker than he thought it would be. He wanted to go see Carly first but decided to take care of business so that he had more time to talk to her. He found out from Benny that A.J. was staying at Port Charles hotel after Monica kicked him out when she found out about the real reason he got married. He went to the Port Charles Hotel and finds A.J.'s room. Once there he knocks.

A.J.: Courtney, I knew….

Jason: Hello big brother.

A.J.: Jason, What are you doing here?

Jason: I came to warn you.

A.J.: Warn me? Oh, I get it Sonny sent you.

Jason: Stay away from Carly and Michael or I will make you sorry.

A.J.: Michael is my son. What is this? You're in town two minutes and already threatening my life.

Jason: This is just a warning.

A.J.: Jason, Why are you doing Sonny's bidding, don't you remember how he got Carly?

Jason: I remember but unlike you and everyone else in this town I let it go. Now I mean it. (Grabbing A.J.) You go near Carly or Michael and I won't be here to warn you next time.

Courtney: Get you're hands off him.

(Jason lets him go and starts to leave but turns around.)

Jason: Remember what I said A.J. and Courtney won't be there to save you next time.

(Jason turns around and leaves to go to Carly's. Courtney looked back at Jason and there was a sparkle in her eye. She immediately turned back to A.J.)

Courtney: What was that about?

A.J.: Nothing, just a friendly warning from your brother.

Courtney: Sonny? He hasn't been around in days. I can't believe you would assume it was my brother.

A.J.: He's the only person I know who would send my brother to threaten me.

Courtney: I never should have come here.

(Courtney turns to leave.)

A.J.: Courtney wait... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Jason has plenty of other reasons to hate me. I never thought I would see you again. Does this mean you forgive me?

Courtney: I'm sorry A.J. I came here to give this back to you.

(Courtney takes her wedding ring off and puts it in his hand.)

A.J.: My ring?

Courtney: We can't stay married. Now that I know the real reason you married me. Edward told me everything when I went pack my things. How you wanted to use me as a bargaining chip to get Michael back. It makes me sick. How could you use a child like that?

A.J.: Courtney please….

Courtney: I don't want to hear any more lies. We are over.

A.J.: Our marriage may be over but you will not keep me out of my child's life like Carly did.

Courtney (stunned): How did you know?

A.J.: I have my ways.

Courtney: A.J. this is why I can't stay with you. You manipulate to get what you want and to hell with everyone else.

A.J.: You're right Courtney. When I first married you it was for my plan to get Michael back but I stopped that plan because along the way I really did...fall in love with you.

(Courtney wipes a tear from her eye and puts her hand on A.J.'s cheek.)

Courtney: I don't know who you are anymore.

A.J.: Please give me a chance to show you who I am. I swear to you I have changed.

Courtney: I promise I won't keep our child from you but I can't be with you.

(Courtney leaves and A.J. closes the door. His cell phone rings a couple minutes later.)

A.J.: A.J. Quartermaine

Tagliotti: We have a problem.

A.J.: What?

Tagliotti: Corinthos has had guards posted at Carly's house. My men and I can't get near the house to get the kid.

A.J.: Does she know they're there?

Tagliotti: I don't think so. It looks like they stay hidden.

A.J.: We may be able to use this. Wait a couple days and go back to Carly's. Try to convince her that they are there to hurt her and Michael.

(A.J. pauses and rubs his chin.)

A.J.: On second thought go today. We can't take anymore chances now that Jason is back in town.

Tagliotti: Morgan? We didn't discuss my organization having to deal with Jason.

A.J.: As long as you don't get caught he won't be a problem.

Tagliotti: Ok. Now there is the subject of payment.

A.J.: The money will be in your Swiss account by Wednesday. You will get the ELQ stock when the job is done.

(A.J. hangs up and sits down to formulate his plan to get his son. Now that Jason was back he would have to be more careful. At Carly's house Jason knocks on the door and she answers it right away.)

Carly: Oh my god! Jason!

Jason: Hi Carly, How are you?

Carly: I'm ok. How are you?

Jason: Same. I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?

Carly: Better than I was a week or so ago.

Jason: Have you remembered anything about the accident?

Carly: No and now I can't even find him so we can talk.

Jason: Who?

Carly: Sonny.

Jason: He should be back soon. How's Michael?

Carly: He's fine. Thank god. He doesn't really understand what happened.

Jason: What did happen?

Carly: I don't know. I can't remember anything about the accident. I mean people tell me things but I don't know what to believe. When Jax was here he told me Sonny was lost when I was missing. Tagliotti told me I need protection from Sonny and Bobbie told me he loves more than anything. There all these holes in my memory and relationships. There are parts of Michael's life that I can't even remember. I just don't know.

(Carly lays her head on Jason's shoulder and starts to cry. It's the first time she has really let out her stress. Jason walks them over to the couch and after a few minutes, Jason's face hardens with realization.)

Jason: Tagliotti? Sammy Tagliotti? He was here?

Carly: First he came to my hospital room and then he came here a week ago.

(Jason gets up and looks around. The he looks out the window.)

Carly: Jason what are you doing?

(Jason goes back and sits with Carly.)

Jason: Carly, what did he say to you?

Carly: He offered to protect me from Sonny. He kept calling me Mrs. Corinthos. Are Sonny and I married?

Jason: You were. It's a long story. When Sonny gets back he will explain. I need to go.

Carly: Jason I need to know. Why are you freaking out?

Jason: Ok. Tagliotti is a rival boss of Sonny's. If they know that you lost your memory they could try to use you against him.

Carly: Boss? Like the Mob?

Jason: Yes, Carly you trust me right?

Carly: With my life.

Jason: I am going to have guards posted at your house.

Carly: Ok.

Jason: If Tagliotti comes here again keep the doors locked and threaten to call the police.

Carly: I will. Are Michael and I in danger?

Jason: Not at the moment. I have to go. I'll be in touch.

Carly: Please don't go yet.

(Carly was shaking. Jason looked surprised he had never seen Carly well this Carly before. Usually Carly was strong and stubborn. This Carly was afraid and shaking in his arms. Jason sat down with her until she calmed down. He decided to stay and tell her a few stories about her and Sonny's life.)


	9. Pain Relived

**Chapter Nine: Pain Relived**

The next morning Sonny was on his way home. He was anxious the whole plan ride, it would be the first time he had seen Carly since the hospital. Once the plane the landed he told Mike to drive him directly to Carly's house. He checked with checked in with the guards on the corner and then made his way to the door. As soon as he knocked on the door he heard the voice of the woman he loved.

Carly: Coming. (She opened the door) Oh, Hello

Sonny: Hi, Could I come in?

Carly: Sure, I've actually been looking for you.

Sonny: You have?

Carly: I wanted to talk to you about…us...I need to know about the past I am missing.

Sonny: I'll tell you whatever you want to know but first I need to know what Tagliotti said to you.

(Carly took Sonny to the couch to sit down.)

Carly: He said that I needed protection from you.

Sonny: Anything else?

Carly: That it would be a shame if something happened to Michael or me.

Sonny: He threatened you?

Carly: I think he was just trying to scare me. When Jason was here he said he would get a couple guys to watch the house just in case.

Sonny: I just checked in with them.

Carly: Is everything ok?

Sonny: Yeah, no one has been around.

Carly: Enough about that. I need to know about the memories I've lost.

Sonny: What do you want to know?

Carly: When I was in the hospital after I woke up. I had dreams about you and me, maybe not dreams more like flashes that I couldn't hold on too.

Sonny: Tell me about them.

Carly: We were in an apartment. I think it was your bedroom and you had your hand on my stomach. Then it shifted and you were yelling at me about betraying you. I just don't understand. I remember everyone and almost everything from my life except you. It's like my mind just threw you in the garbage and I can't get it back.

(Sonny puts his hand on her shoulder.)

Sonny: You'll remember just give it time.

Carly: I guess. Jason was here yesterday and told me some things about us. What happened to our child?

(This was a question Sonny wasn't expecting. Jason could have told her so many other things, why did he have to tell her she was pregnant. He gritted his teeth and began to explain.)

Sonny: We did share a child, we slept together one night and you got pregnant. Later in your pregnancy...we went to the Quartermaine house. I had business to discuss with Edward and you wanted to see Lila. While we were there you and A.J. argued, about Michael. He was drunk, He grabbed your wrist you pulled back, lost your balance and fell down the stairs. They tried to save the baby but in the end to save you they had to take him. He...died Carly.

(Carly looked mortified, she couldn't believe it. She wanted to say he was lying but something about his eyes told her it was true. Sonny hated the look in her eyes, hated that she had to relive that nightmare over again.)

Carly: My god. How could I not remember that?

(She started to cry and Sonny put his arms around her and held her until she calmed down. Once she was calm she decided she wanted to know more.)

Carly: Why were you yelling at me?

Sonny: What?

Carly: In my dream you were yelling at me, you threw me out. What could I have done that was so awful?

Sonny: That was a long time ago. A rival boss named Joseph Sorel was trying to kill me... You were scared and you tried to get me to go into the witness protection program. When I refused you turned me over to the FED's to try and keep me safe. I was so angry with you. I never imagined you could betray me like that. I was hurt and to proud to forgive so I stupidly threw you out of my life.

Carly: I sound so awful. I turn the father of my baby over to the cops. I know I do things without thinking but this is crazy.

Sonny: You are far from awful. Don't dwell on the past. I've done enough of that for the both of us. (He takes her face in his hands.) When you disappeared I was so scared I would never see you again. I learned just to put the past behind me and forgive. All I want in my life is you and Michael. If you'll have me.

(Carly could feel something stirring in her. She wasn't quite sure why but she wanted to be with him. It felt right. It made her begin to feel whole.)

Carly: Even if I never remember?

Sonny: Even if. We can make new memories.

Carly: It's worth a shot.

Sonny: Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?

Carly: That would be great.

(Just then Michael comes through the door. As soon as he sees Sonny he runs over to give him a huge hug.)

Michael: UNCLE SONNY!

Sonny: Hey Michael. How are you?

Michael: Good. I missed you.

Sonny: I missed you to buddy.

Michael: Want to go play?

Sonny: I wish I could Michael but I have to go. I promise I will see you again soon.

Michael: Ok.

Carly: Hey Mr. Man, why don't you go change out of your school clothes and put on some play clothes and we'll go to the park.

Michael: YAY!

(He runs upstairs.)

Carly: He really does love you.

Sonny: I love him too. I do have to go. I will see you tomorrow night at eight.

Carly: See you then.

(Sonny left and was happy he was going to get his family back. Carly and Michael went to the park. While they were there she found herself distracted by Sonny. She hoped her appointment with Dr. McIver would go well tomorrow. So she could surprise Sonny with her memory. Sonny was also distracted by Carly but he had to stop because he was about to meet with Sammy Tagliotti. Jason was at No Name when he got there. Tagliotti and his guards were waiting in the back.)

Tagliotti: Mr. Corinthos.

Sonny: Tagliotti.

(They shake hands and sit down.)

Tagliotti: I was surprised when Benny called saying you wanted to meet.

Sonny: Cut the act. Why are you going after Carly and my son?

Tagliotti: I think you have misinterpreted my visits. I was merely showing my respect for Mrs. Corinthos.

Sonny: Offering her protection from me, was what?

Tagliotti: Another misunderstanding.

Sonny: There have been a lot of those lately, like you using my piers for your business.

Tagliotti: The use of your pier was a one time thing that I will gladly compensate you for.

Sonny: Save it, make sure it doesn't happen again. Don't let me or my men catch you near Michael or Carly. If they do I will wipe you off the face of the earth. No one touches what's mine.

Tagliotti: Yes, Mr. Corinthos.

(Tagliotti and his guards leave. Sonny and Jason sit to have a drink.)

Jason: How was Carly?

Sonny: Seemed to be ok. We're going out tomorrow night. What do you think Tagliotti is up to?

Jason: Not sure.

Sonny: If he makes anymore moves in my territory or Carly you'll have to deal with him.

Jason: He has been a problem for years. Why not just take care of him now?

Sonny: The PCPD is still watching us. If he disappeared now it would too convenient. If he stays n his place there will be no need.

Jason: Ok.

(They finish their drink and Sonny heads back to the penthouse. He begins to look over paperwork and make some calls his cleaning service and sets up for them to come by tomorrow to clean up the penthouse. He continues on work but finds it hard to concentrate because his mind continued to drift to Carly. Eventually he gives up and goes to the balcony to let memories of Carly float through his mind. Carly did the same as she tried to read to go to sleep. Eventually she was able to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.)


	10. Brought to the Surface

**Chapter Ten: Brought to the Surface**

After a week and a half absence, Alexis was home. She was looking forward to getting back into her routine. While she was away she spent time with Kristina and Ned. She knew the next part of being back would be hard but she had to get over Sonny and move on. It was the same thing Kristina had been telling her for the past week. She was about to go into her apartment when Sonny got off the elevator.

Sonny: Hey, Alexis.

Alexis: Hi.

Sonny: How are you doing?

Alexis: I'm fine and you?

Sonny: I followed your example and took a vacation; I got back four days ago.

Alexis: Did it help?

Sonny: Yeah it did.

Alexis: That's good. How's Carly?

Sonny: She's ok. Still doesn't remember me but she wants to try and start over memory or not. She agreed to go out to dinner with me tonight.

Alexis: I hope it works out for you both.

Sonny: How was LA?

Alexis: It was just the break I needed.

Sonny: Did you see anyone while you were there?

Alexis: Yeah, I stayed with Kristina and Ned. They showed me around the city and we just had a lot of fun. Well I have to go unpack then get back to work. It was good to see you.

Sonny: You to.

(Sonny knew she was hiding something she did while she was in LA. His men kept an eye on her while she was there to make sure she was safe. They told him what she had done. He didn't understand why Alexis didn't just come to him. He couldn't help but feel a tiny shred of relief. He shrugged that off rather quickly and felt anger began to well up for what he had once again lost. He planned on talking to Alexis about it later. He couldn't dwell on it now. He wanted to plan the perfect evening for him and Carly. After Carly took Michael to the park they went to the brownstone so Carly could talk to Bobbie. Bobbie could that she was nervous and tense.)

Carly: What if I say something or do something wrong?

Bobbie: Since when do you worry about that? Besides Sonny will understand.

Carly: I'm just so nervous mom.

Bobbie: I know you are. Just be yourself don't pretend to be the old Carly. Treat this like a first date.

Carly: This isn't a first date. I lived with him, he took care of my son, and we shared a child. I just can't remember it.

Bobbie: Who told you all that?

Carly: Jason told me a few things. Sonny filled in some blanks. Even though I can't remember I feel whole when he's around.

Bobbie: Maybe something is about to come back to you.

Carly: I hope so. I have to go I promised Michael I would take him for Ice cream. Then Leticia is going to take him to the park while Dr. McIver is with me. Thank you for your advice.

Bobbie: You're welcome and good luck.

Carly: Thanks Bye, Mom.

(Carly brought Michael for his Ice cream then went home. Leticia arrived and took him to the park while Carly waited. She tried to clean up a little but she was too nervous. She just sat on her couch and looked through magazines. Her mind drifted to thoughts of what she might remember. She was startled when she heard a knock on the door.) 

Carly: Hello, can I help you?

Troy: Hi, I'm Dr. Troy McIver. Are you Carly?

Carly: Yes I am. Come on in. Will the living room be ok?

Troy: It's fine. How are you?

Carly: A little nervous.

Troy: That's normal, I do have to tell you up front that this is not full proof and it might not work.

Carly: I understand let's get started.

Troy: First, why don't you tell about the memory loss.

Carly: Well, I remember everything except one person. His name is Sonny Corinthos. From what I've been told we have a pretty extensive past. I also don't remember the night of my accident or the weeks after. What I don't understand is why would I only forget Sonny?

Troy: It could be that something happened the night of your accident, involving Sonny that made your subconscious bury him.

Carly: How do I get it back?

Troy: Take this.

(He hands her two pills.)

Carly: What is it?

Troy: It puts you in a semi-hypnotic state. So I can hopefully get you to recall your lost memories.

Carly: Ok.

(Carly takes it and within thirty minutes she feels it working. Troy begins to ask her questions.)

Troy: Carly?

Carly: Yes?

Troy: Can you tell me your name?

Carly: Carly Benson.

Troy: What is your Son's name?

Carly: Michael Corin...Benson.

Troy: Carly, can you recall Sonny Corinthos?

Carly: I know of his reputation. He's Jason's boss.

Troy: Take your time.

(It takes a few minutes then an image comes to her. She is with Sonny and he looks awful.)

Carly: I'm in a living room with him.

Troy: What else do you see?

Carly: There's broken glass and mess all around us…

Memory: Breakdown

Carly: What is it exactly that I did --?

Sonny: Sing it loud -

Carly: That you think I should be so ashamed of?

Sonny: Nothing. Not a thing. The people you love, you know, may be bleeding all over the furniture, but at least they're alive when you're done with them. Ask me if I can say that. Ask me! Do you tell them you'll protect them and then you wind up at a grave, at a hospital bed, wondering what went wrong? No? No? Ask me if I can say that.

Carly: This is wrong, man. I don't know you, OK? I don't know you very well, but these are people that you love that you're talking about here - Brenda and your wife and I don't know who else. They definitely deserved better than they got. Who doesn't? It's not you. Do you understand? I don't care who you are, what you do. You don't have the power of life and death. Nobody does. People don't drop dead because you did something wrong. My mother died in front of my eyes of a stroke, the woman who raised me, OK? And we were having an argument. She was furious because I had disappointed her one too many times. Was that my punishment? Hmm? God's not cruel. God doesn't think that way, and neither do people who love you, OK? You blame yourself, man, but they never would. Look, this stuff that you - that you dream about when you sleep, it's not your fault.

Sonny: Don't spread your sickness to me. You can't live with yourself, fine. Make up fairly tales. Keep telling yourself, you know, "Hey, I did the best I could." But don't tell me what I've done or haven't done because I am not afraid to look the devil in the eye.

Carly: Sonny, come on. Just - Sonny, can I just - Let me just see it.

Sonny: What?

Carly: Your hand, OK? You hurt yourself. See?

Troy: Do you remember becoming intimate with Sonny?

Carly: We were arguing and then he kissed me, one thing lead to another. I was with Jason at the time. We hurt him so bad.

Troy: What was the result of that night?

Carly: I was pregnant with Sonny's baby. After Jason left me I married his brother A.J. and moved in with the Quartermaines. I hated A.J. but I wanted my other son Michael to have a good life and A.J. wanted to be close to his son. Sonny didn't want his child growing up in that house. So, he rescued me from the Quartermaines and had me move in with him. He would never say it but he was so happy about the baby. He had another chance to be a father. At first I did anything I could to annoy him. We started to grow on each other.

Troy: What happened to the child?

(Carly didn't say a word and flashed to an event.)

Memory: Carly's fall

CARLY: LOOK, I'M WEARING SONNY'S RING NOW, OK? SONNY IS THE HUSBAND THAT I WANT.

A.J.: YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS IS ALL YOU'RE ABOUT, CARLY -- A DIAMOND AND MONEY!

CARLY: LET GO OF ME.

A.J.: CARLY!

EDWARD: OH, GOD.

SONNY: CARLY? CARLY? CALL 911. CARLY.

Carly: A.J. had my wrist and OH GOD!

(Carly comes out of it with tears in her eyes.)

Troy: What happened?

Carly: What Sonny told me was true. I didn't want to believe him. I lost our child.

Troy: Maybe we should stop for today so you can process what you've remembered. I'll be in Port Charles for a couple weeks so I'll come by in a few days so we can continue.

Carly: Ok. Thank you.

Troy: You're welcome. I'll see you later.

(Troy leaves and can't help but feel sorry for her. It seemed to him like her past was full of a lot of pain. Carly sits on the couch and starts to cry. The images of her falling play through her mind over and over. She finally cries herself to sleep. She dreams about their child. That he was born and they are a family. She is brought out of her dream by a ringing phone.)

Carly: Hello.

Sonny (on the phone): Hi, Carly. Are you ok?

Carly: Yeah I'm fine. Are we still going out tonight?

Sonny: Of course. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to go.

Carly: Yes I do.

Sonny: I will be there at eight to pick you up.

Carly: Where are we going?

Sonny: It's a surprise.

Carly: I'll see you at eight.

Sonny: 'Til then

(Carly hangs up and feels excited because she actually remembers him not everything but she still remembers. She goes upstairs to start getting ready. Time flies and it was already 7:30. Carly called Bobbie to see if she could take Michael for the night. Then she called Leticia to ask her to bring Michael to his grandma's after they went to dinner. As she puts the finishing touches on her make-up the doorbell rings.)


	11. Love is in the Air

**Chapter Eleven: Love is in the Air**

Carly went downstairs to answer the door when she heard her doorbell. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with black heels. She put her hair up in a french twist and went light on the make-up. When she opened the door Sonny's breath was taken away by the beauty before him.

Sonny: Wow. You are breathtaking.

Carly (Blushing): Thank you.

Sonny: These are for you.

(He handed her a bouquet of a dozen roses.)

Carly: Thank you, they're beautiful.

Sonny: Not as beautiful as you. Are you ready to go?

Carly: Yeah. Let me get my purse.

(They go out to Sonny's waiting Limo. They spent the limo ride in silence as Carly and Sonny just looked at one another. Sonny could see that there was something different in her eyes. Carly wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what to say. When the limo stopped Carly noticed that they were at the airport.)

Carly: The airport?

Sonny: I wanted to take you to my island where we first fell in love.

Carly: Sonny... I don't know. I think this a little too fast. Could we go to dinner and maybe dancing for tonight?

(Sonny was a little disappointed but hid it well.)

Sonny: No problem. Johnny could you turn us around and take us to No Name?

Johnny: Right away.

(Johnny turned around and started to head to No Name. Sonny noticed that Carly was very quiet and just stared out the window. He didn't say anything until a tear ran down her cheek.)

Sonny: Did something happen today?

Carly: I guess I can't hide it. I remembered some things today.

Sonny: What did you remember?

Carly: I remembered when we first met, when I helped you through your breakdown, the night we made love. How you rescued me from the Quartermaines and I...remembered...losing our baby. The last thing I remember is you telling me our baby was dead.

Sonny: Why didn't you tell me?

Carly: I thought I could handle it. We have grieved the loss of our child before and I didn't want you to have to go through that with me again. I just feel like I am living it all over again. It's so hard.

(Carly started to cry again and Sonny held her close. He hated that she was alone and had to deal with this again but at least he was here to help through it.)

Sonny: Why don't we go back to your house and I'll cook us dinner. Then we can talk.

Carly: I'd like that.

(Once again Sonny told Johnny to turn around. They went back to Carly's. Sonny asked Johnny to stop at the store so he could pick up what they needed. At the house he cooked fish with steamed potatoes and a green salad. As they were eating Sonny's curiosity got the best of him.)

Sonny: How did you remember?

Carly: Laura got in touch with an old friend who helped Lucky after Helena brainwashed him again. He had been experimenting with a drug to help people with amnesia. His name is Dr. Troy McIver. Today was our first session but as you can see I remembered a lot.

Sonny: Are you going to continue working with him?

Carly: Yes, I want to remember everything.

Sonny: I hope you do. How's Michael?

Carly: He's ok. He would like to see his uncle Sonny.

Sonny: I miss him too. Would it be ok if I took him to the park tomorrow?

Carly: He would love that and it's good for me too. I want to go check on the club and get back to work.

Sonny: Are you sure you're up to it?

Carly: I haven't been there in weeks. I need to get back.

(They finish eating and Carly turns on the stereo. "I'll stand by you" is playing on the radio and they begin to dance. Carly puts her head on Sonny's shoulder and closes her eyes, As soon as she does another memory surfaces.)

Memory: Sonny Shot

Doctor: Clear.

Nurse: We've got a sinus rhythm. And I've got a pulse.

Doctor: What's his BP?

Nurse: 70/38.

Doctor: Start him on a lidocaine drip. If his systolic's below 80, put him on a dopamine drip.

Nurse: His saturation's up 88.

Carly: Thank you, God.

Doctor: Get a portable chest x-ray up here.

Carly sighs

Carly: Thank you, God.

Doctor: Your husband's in stable condition. We're monitoring him closely, but you can sit with him.

Carly: Thank you. I told you he'd live, didn't I?

Doctor: Yes, you did.

Carly: They just don't know you like I do. You understand what it's like to be left? How angry it makes you and sad and empty? How long it takes to ever care about anyone or anything ever again? You wouldn't do that to me.

Carly sighs

Carly: Look, I know this is probably too much to ask considering how you almost died a minute ago, but now would be a really good time for you to wake up. You know, I'm holding on to faith here, but I got to tell you, I'm getting tired because I don't do real well with all these lights and machines and stuff. Probably, to be honest, I would have made a really bad nurse, which is not so shocking considering I didn't do very well at the Quartermaines', and I always thought that I'd make a fabulous rich person. But then I didn't ever really think that I'd be married to a guy who hated my guts and find out he's the only man I'll ever love. Not that made-up love that I felt for Tony or the kind of love I feel for Jason because I do love Jason, you know, but I love him like a friend. It's not the way that I love you, Sonny. I mean, I -when your heart stopped, my heart stopped. And that stupid doctor tried to say that you were dead. What's the matter with them? They don't - they don't know you. You're a survivor, you know? Ok, and You remember when we were on the island that day and you called me Caroline, which I really - I usually don't like for people to use my real name because - it's sort of the same way how you don't like people to call you Michael, which is probably because Michael was a scared little boy. Just like Caroline was this white trailer trash girl on the outside looking in on everything. Whereas, Sonny is this super cool mobster, and Carly's like - I don't know what Carly was even supposed to be now, but I know who she is. She's  
just the woman that loves you so much. Always. That's a promise. That much I can I can - I can promise.

Carly: You know what? It's about time you woke up.

Carly: I should probably call a nurse, huh? Don't want to look away. Don't want you to go back to sleep again, Sonny ok? Can you hear? You can hear me, right? We're in the hospital. You probably feel pretty bad right now. That's - that's understandable. You got hurt really bad. But you're going to be fine.

Sonny: Shh.

Carly: I'm sorry. Do you want to say something? Baby?

Sonny: I came back for you.

Carly: Thank you.

(Sonny could feel tears on his shirt. He moved back and Sonny saw the tears streaming down Carly's face.)

Sonny: Carly? Are you ok?

Carly: You came back for me.

Sonny: You remember?

Carly: I remember I love you.

(Carly kisses him and he kisses back. He can feel the love and passion in her kiss and he knows that she remembers.)

Sonny: What did you remember?

Carly: You were in the ICU, Sorel's men shot you. (Carly puts her hand where the scars are on his chest.) Your heart stopped and the nurse wanted to call it but I wouldn't let her. Your heart started to beat again and I begged you to wake up. You opened your eyes and told me you came back for me and that you loved me.

(A tear escaped Sonny's eye and Carly wiped it away. They kissed again. As the passion begins to heat up they make there way to the couch. When they lie down. More memories come streaming back to Carly.)

Memory: 2nd Wedding

Sonny: Bless me, father, for I have sinned. I -- I hurt Carly deliberately. I -- I was cruel. I made her cry. But she sees right through me, father. She still wants me. She doesn't want to leave. I don't know how that happened. I thought spending my life alone was the price I had to pay for the way I live and the things that I do, but I guess you thought different. You exploded Carly into my life. Nothing is like before. The dark places are light, the quiet is noisy. I got a home full of love that I -- I never thought I -- I would have. I don't deserve Carly, but I love her and she loves me. And that's what scares me. People who love me die. Maybe I should be asking you to give me more strength to push her away or for the power to leave her and never look back. But, you know, I -- I don't want to be strong. I want Carly in my life even if it's dangerous for her. I know that's wrong and it's selfish, but I'm a selfish man and I do bad things. But please don't punish Carly for my life. Protect her from harm and help me keep her safe. Help her be happy. And if a life has to end, if someone has to pay--the things that I've done take me, not Carly. Until then, all I ask of you is to watch over her as much as you can, keep her safe, and let her know how much I love her even though I can't say those words sometimes.

Sonny: Thank you for sending someone who loves me for now and forever.

Sonny: These things I ask in the name of the father, son, Holy Spirit. Amen. 

Carly: Ok.

Carly: Sonny? Anybody here?

Sonny: Shh. Be quiet.

Carly: Why?

Sonny: Because we can't be, you know -- church.

Carly: Oh, right, ok. Did you talk to the priest?

Sonny: yeah, yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Fine. You look beautiful.

(She remembered how happy they were. Then Sorel started to become a threat. She remembered when she betrayed Sonny. How she begged for forgiveness.)

Memory: Carly's dead to Sonny

Carly: You do what you want. You want to forgive me, sonny.

Sonny: That's right. I do.

Carly: Well, let yourself --

Sonny: Don't. I can't. I never learned how. I'm on life when somebody did some -- I'm on life when somebody did something to me, I carried it. Even if they said they were sorry, they couldn't mean it, it didn't matter. To this day, when I look at my father, I see him walking away and my mother crying. And she had the door locked because she didn't want me to know what was going on. What do you think I see when I look at you? Huh? What do you think I hear? A cell door slamming, a FBI Agent wanting me to turn over the people I trust, to crawl into a gutter for my freedom? To throw away my honor so I can become a snitch for the rest of my life? I'd rather die first! I'd rather cut out my own heart. And that's what I did. You were my heart. You were my heart. Now you're dead to me.

Carly: We both know what death is, sonny. It's that place that you can't come back from.

Sonny: Right.

Carly: Something that no apology is going to fix. There's a way back from this, sonny, and we can find it together. I was wrong. But I did it for the best intentions. And I know that you can understand that because you've done some terrible things for the best reasons, too.

Sonny: I never stole and called it love.

Carly: I never stole anything from you --

Sonny: You took away everything I ever wanted! The first night I slept with you, you were nothing to me. I tried to prove to Jason that you were nothing, either, except a liar, somebody who would tell a man that she loved him and then turn around and have sex with another. I hated you and I hated myself, but for some crazy reason, it worked for both of us. I was wrong to bring you here, to get used to telling Michael bedtime stories, to have you redecorate when I wanted things left alone, to have us laughing and arguing and let you make me believe that we were a family. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what you stole that night from me. Every night, I'd come home. You'd be waiting for me. Every morning, I'd be -- I'd be making Michael pancakes. Everything I ever wanted, that I thought would last is gone. Now, you can tell me you're sorry. I don't care how many times you tell me that it's not going to happen again, I can't trust it because when I look at you, all I see is what I saw from the start -- a liar.

Carly: Why can't you believe that I was afraid? We got a bomb inside our house, sonny. I was afraid that our son was going to die.

Sonny: Then you should have left me.

Carly: No, I wasn't going to do that to Michael or to me or to you. We love you, sonny. We love you, and Michael asks for you. He asks every night for you. He thinks he's coming home, coming back to you.

Sonny: Well, tell him the truth.

Carly: I do. I. I tell him that uncle sonny loves him and that mommy made a big mistake, but that she's going to fix it and we're going to be a family --

Sonny: No, no!

(He was so cruel to her. She remembered when Sonny disappeared and when Sorel had her as his hostage. Then the explosion.)

Memory: After the Explosion

Sonny: The best place for you now is with Michael. If you don't want to go to the Brownstone, I'll put you on a plane to Martinique. Michael will be glad to see you.

Carly: I stayed away from Michael because I was afraid AJ was going to have me followed.

Sonny: A.J.'s no problem; you don't have to worry about AJ.

Carly: Well then come with me, please? I - I took Michael to the Church that we were married and we lit a candle and I told him that God would answer our prayers and bring you back to us. He has Sonny.

Sonny: Tell Michael I'll see him soon.

Carly: I'm not going to Martinique or anywhere without you. I am your wife and my place is with you.

Sonny: If you don't want to leave then you have to go down to the  
Brownstone with - Roy and Bobbie are waiting for you. Come on -

Carly: No! Don't - Don't - Don't make me leave.

Sonny: Don't - Don't do this, not tonight.

Carly: Sonny, don't.

Sonny: I'm not -

Carly: No, don't.

Sonny: I'm not - I'm not - Don't do this, not tonight.

Carly: Sonny, it is not over.

Sonny: No! That's it.

Carly: Fine.

(Carly walks away)

Sonny: No - No - Wait.

(Sonny chases after Carly)

Carly: Fine, I will go.

(Carly begins to push Sonny away after the wave of Memories.)

Sonny: What's wrong?

Carly: I remembered our wedding on the island, how I betrayed you, and most importantly how I am dead to you and you can never forgive me. Are we even together? What the hell are you trying to do?

Sonny: We are divorced but it was a mistake.

Carly: I think you should go before we do something you'll regret in the morning.

Sonny: Carly…

Carly: Please Sonny…..

(Sonny knew what she remembered. He pictured the times in his mind. He was so stupid. How could he have said those things to her? He knew not to push her. She was dealing with a lot. He knew she loved him. He knew she still had more to remember and he would get her back even if it took the rest of his life.)

Sonny: Goodnight, Carly.

Carly: Goodnight, Sonny.

(After she closed the door, she went upstairs to lie down. She began to cry as the memories floated through her mind. She loved Sonny so much it hurt her. She wanted nothing just then to make love to him and never let him go but she didn't understand the change in Sonny. She wanted the gaps to be filled in. What happened between then and now? She finally fell asleep with a new resolve to remember everything no matter how painful.)


	12. Taken

**Chapter Twelve: Taken**

Carly woke up early the next morning. She was excited about getting back to work, back to her normal life. She started to think about what she had remembered last night but she made herself stop. She couldn't think about that now, she had a lot to do. She called Sonny to tell him Michael was at Bobbies. It was a quick conversation even though she would have liked to talk longer. Then she called a cab and was on her way to the club.

Jax: Well, look whose back.

Carly: See you kept the place in one piece without me.

Jax: Barely.

Carly: I'm sure. How are things doing here?

Jax: It's turning into the hottest club in Port Charles.

Carly: My dream come true.

Jax: How are you?

Carly: I'm ok. I'm beginning to remember little by little.

Jax: It'll come back when you're ready. Don't rush it.

Carly: That's what everyone is telling me.

Jax: We're all right.

(As they're talking, Bobbie comes in.)

Bobbie: Hello.

Jax: Hello Bobbie, How are you?

Bobbie: I'm fine. Would you mind if I stole Carly for a few?

Jax: No problem. You can talk in here; I have a few calls to make.

Bobbie: Sonny came by this morning, Michael was extremely happy. It's amazing how much those two love each other. So, how did it go last night?

Carly: It was great. I remembered more.

Bobbie: That's great.

Carly: I remembered that Sonny and I aren't together because I betrayed him.

Bobbie: Carly, He loves you. That was a long time ago. He forgave you for that.

Carly: How do I know that? How do I know it's real and not just because he feels guilty?

Bobbie: I know he forgave long before your accident. He was just too proud to say so.

Carly: I guess.

Bobbie: Besides that how was it?

Carly: He wanted to take me to Martinique but that was just to fast. So we went back to my house. He cooked, we danced, and then we kissed.

Bobbie: You kissed?

Carly: It was so magical. As we were kissing I remembered our second wedding then I remembered Sorel. After that I asked Sonny to go.

Bobbie: How did he take it?

Carly: He left when I asked him too. I don't mean to rush you but I have a lot of work to catch up on.

Bobbie: No problem, I have to get to the hospital.

(Bobbie was on her way to the hospital and thinking about Carly. Now that she was beginning to remember she wanted to check on her to see what she remembered. She wanted to be there to help Carly if she remembered what that animal did to her. Carly worked on figures and inventory all day. As she was walking around the club talking to guests, she was distracted by thoughts about Sonny. While Sonny was at the park with Michael all he could do was think about Carly. When he brought Michael home he was disappointed Carly wasn't there. He decided to go to the warehouse and get some work done. Carly and Sonny thought about each other all day, until they finally fell asleep. It had been a three days since Carly and Sonny's date. Carly began to avoid Sonny; she didn't know what to do. She hadn't remembered anything more since that night. Sonny always had someone watching her to make sure she was safe. What they both didn't know was that A.J. was watching their every move. He spent day and night plotting to get his son. He was finally ready, today was the day. When Leticia went into the kitchen to make dinner A.J. snuck in to get Michael.)

A.J.: Hello Michael.

Michael: Hello, Who are you?

A.J.: I'm a friend of your mommies. She and Uncle Sonny have a big surprise for you and they want me to bring you.

Michael (excited): Yeah, where?

A.J.: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. If you want to get there now we have to go.

Michael: Ok, I'll go get ticia.

A.J.: No Michael uhhhh she knows about it already your mom told her to meet us there.

(Michael takes A.J.'s hand and they leave. A.J. smiles as he drives away, he finally beat Corinthos and he had his son. While Michael was distracted by the radio, A.J. got on his cell phone.)

A.J.: I have him do it now.

Tagliotti: This isn't smart business A.J. Corinthos will put the pieces together.

A.J.: The money is in your account. The tickets to parts unknown for your men were sent to your office. It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal.

Tagliotti: I'll make the call.

A.J.: Ok.

(A.J. hangs up and heads to the airport to disappear. Outside Carly's house two men are in the backyard. They set a pile of gasoline soaked leaves on fire and the house begins to catch quickly. Leticia hears the smoke alarm in the living room and rushes to get Michael. When she doesn't see him and sees the fire she panics.)

Leticia: Michael! MICHAEL! If you're hiding this isn't funny.

(The fire starts to spread faster as she looks all over the house and can't find him. She runs outside and calls 911, then Bobbie, and finally Carly.)

Carly: Club 101.

Leticia: Carly, something's happened?

Carly (worried): Is it Michael?

Leticia: I was in the kitchen and heard the smoke alarm in the living room. I ran out to get Michael but he was gone and the house was on fire.

Carly: What?

Leticia: The house is on fire and Michaels missing. 

Carly: Oh god. I'm on my way home.

(Carly calls a cab and gets home as fast as she can. When she gets home firemen are working to beat the fire. Bobbie is there with Courtney.)

Carly: Have you found him?

Bobbie: No honey, Leticia is driving around the neighborhood and asking around. She thinks he might have gotten scared and ran off.

Carly: How could he just disappear? Where is my little boy? Oh god, what if he was in the house? (She notices Courtney) Can I help you?

Courtney: I thought I could help.

Carly: How?

Courtney: I think A.J. has your son.

Carly: What? How would you know?

(Before Courtney could answer a fireman approached Carly.)

Fireman: Are you the owner of the house?

Carly: Yes I am.

Fireman: We were able to put out the fire but there is extensive damage. Our quick investigation points to something electrical. We'll have a special team here ASAP to check it out. For now just inform your insurance company and start a list of what was in the house.

Carly: Thank you.

(The fireman walks away and Carly addresses Courtney again.)

Carly: I'm sorry you were saying.

Courtney: I left A.J. for good about a week ago and I waited till he wasn't there to get the rest of my things. While I was there the airport called confirming a flight for today. They didn't say where just that it was for three adults and one child. I went to Bobbie but by then it was too late.

(Carly sits down on the sidewalk. She thought she was going to be sick. A.J. may have her son. She had to find him. Carly knew she had no choice, she had to go to Sonny.)

Carly: I have to go.

Bobbie: Where?

Carly: Sonny, he has to know what happened if he doesn't already. Mom, can you handle this?

Bobbie: Of course. Call us with any news.

Carly: I will. Courtney, thank you for the information.

Courtney: I just hope it helps.

(Carly leaves. Before she realizes it she is in Bobbie's car driving to Sonny's. It was the first time she drove since the accident. She didn't even think of that, her son was with a drunk and a baby killer that was all she thought about. In no time she was at the penthouse. She didn't wait for Johnny to announce her she busted through the door.)

Sonny: Carly!

Carly: I'm sorry for interrupting but I need your help.

Sonny: What's wrong?

Carly: I know I have no right to ask you for help because of what I did but A.J. has Michael.

Sonny: How?

Carly: I don't know. I was at work and Leticia was with Michael. She went into the kitchen I guess. A.J. must have come in and god I don't know how he would have gotten Michael to go with him. I told him so many times not to talk to strangers. Then Leticia heard the smoke alarm and came out to get Michael out of the house. When she came into the living room she saw the house on fire and no Michael.

Sonny: Benny, I want you to get everyman we have on finding my son. Everything else is on hold till we find him.

Benny: Ok boss. I'll get the boys on it.

Carly: Sonny thank you so much but what if you can't find him?

Sonny: We will. I promise. How did the house catch on fire?

Carly: They think something electrical. I have a feeling it was A.J. trying to cover his tracks. God, my little boy is out there somewhere with him.

(Carly began to cry; Sonny held her and began to think... He was enraged how he could not have been watching Michael closer. A.J. would live to regret this actually he probably wouldn't.)

Sonny: Max!

Max: Yeah, Boss.

Sonny: Why were no guards watching Carly's house?

Max: I just got a call from Johnny. He said they found Tom and Mark in the van with their throats slashed.

Sonny: Get Jason here now.

Max: Yes sir.

Carly: Jason! Why?

Sonny: He was supposed to be watching A.J. I want to know what happened.

(Carly and Sonny both made a bunch of calls and Carly called Jax who agreed to help. After hours of calls they still had nothing.)

Carly: What did he do fall off the planet? A.J. is supposed to be stupid and leave a trail or something.

Sonny: He is stupid. He just got lucky this time.

Carly: I hope so.

Max: Sir, Jason is here.

Sonny: Send him in.

Jason: Are there any leads?

Sonny: No, I had you watching a potential danger. I would really like to know what the hell happened.

Jason: I kept my eye on A.J. After Courtney left him for the second time, he never left the hotel. Today nobody went in or out except Courtney. After she left I talked to her for a couple minutes she told me she was on her way to Bobbie's. A.J. must have taken that opportunity to slip by me.

Sonny: A.J. isn't supposed to slip by you. Courtney said A.J. left by plane. I want you to go to the airport see what you can find out. Call me with any information. Also I want to see Sammy Tagliotti.

(Jason leaves and Carly just sits silent, Sonny sits next to her.)

Sonny: I know you're scared for Michael, I am too. I'll find him and bring him home to you.

Carly: Sonny, Michael is with a drunk and he wants to get back at you and me for taking him. (Carly starts to cry and yells angrily as she hits Sonny's chest) Where were you Sonny? Goddamn it, you were supposed to protect him no matter what. No matter what.

(Carly just cries in Sonny's arms. After hours of crying she falls asleep. While she sleeps Sonny sits at his desk to check on the status of the search. She wakes up and goes to Bobbie's to update her on what's going on. Sonny assured her he would find Michael. She knew he meant it. She just hoped it wasn't too late. A.J. was having his own problems with Michael.)

Michael: I want my mommy.

A.J.: Michael please calm down. Your mommy is busy. She wants me to take care of you until she gets back.

Michael: Why did you take me away from home?

A.J.: She wanted me to take you to have fun. Argh...Michael I can't lie to you. I have missed so much of your life... I am your father Michael.

Michael: No, Uncle Sonny is my father.

A.J.: Your mother lied to you to keep you away from me. I'm your real father.

Michael: Mommy doesn't lie you're a liar.

A.J.: Michael please, I want to be part of your life. Please let me.

Michael: Will I get to see my mommy?

A.J: I promise you will see your mom again.

(Michael seemed to be content with that and went to bed. A.J. smiled, he had his son and beat Sonny. He had no intention of letting Michael near Carly anytime soon. He called Tagliotti to make sure the rest of the plan went ok. Tagliotti informed him of all the men Sonny had on the search and he asked him to cut communication so that Sonny wouldn't come after him. After he hung up the phone A.J. went to check on Michael and saw he was fast asleep.)


	13. Without a Trace

**Chapter Thirteen: Without a Trace**

It has a week and no sign of Michael or A.J. It was like they disappeared without a trace. Sonny worked day and night to find him. About three days into the search Jason and Sonny went to go check out a lead. Carly became more and more depressed. She had stopped going to work and never left her mother's house. After he left, Sonny called her everyday to check on her. He knew, just by the sound of her voice, she was doing worse and worse as the days wore on. Bobbie began to worry about her and called Dr. McIver to come over and check on her.

Carly: Hello.

Troy: Hi.

Carly: Did we have an appointment? I don't really feel up to it today. I don't know if you heard but my son...

Troy: Bobbie called and told me about Michael. I'm sorry. I thought if we tried a treatment. You might remember something to give you a lead on your son.

Carly: At this point I'll try anything.

(She takes the drug again and it works within five to ten minutes.)

Troy: Carly, do you see anything new?

Carly: No...Nothing.

Troy: Take your time.

Carly: Wait, we're on the island where we got married. We are discussing our divorce…

Memory: Discussing their relationship

Carly: You know, you're really fantastic with him. He loves you.

Sonny: Well, you know how I feel about him.

Carly: That's why I've decided not to stand in your way about being his father. It's what's best for Michael. So you can adopt him no matter what happens between us.

Sonny: Wait -- well, you said before that, you know, that the only way I -- I could adopt him is if I -- I came back to the marriage. So... I don't know.

Carly: I know, and you said that -- that he needed both of us whether we were together or not and, you know, you were right. You know, if we did get back together, I don't want it to be about Michael. He's -- he's not a bargaining chip, he's my son. And he's yours, if you still want him.

Sonny: Thank you.

Carly: I let Sonny adopt Michael but nothing to help me find him. I'm sorry but I would like to be alone.

Troy: Are you sure? We can try again. See if you remember anymore.

Carly: My hearts just not in it today. I would like to thank you for everything you've done for me. I think I am going to try to remember the rest on my own. Thank you again.

Troy: You're welcome. I hope everything works out for you.

(Troy leaves. Bobbie talks to him before he drives away and then goes to speak with Carly. When she gets inside Carly is sitting on the couch staring.)

Bobbie: Carly?

Carly: Yeah mama.

Bobbie: I saw Dr. McIver leaving. That was quick.

Carly: My heart wasn't in it. I asked him to leave and that I wanted to remember the rest on my own.

Bobbie: Carly you have to try.

Carly: I did try. If you haven't noticed I have to try just to get out of bed in the morning or get dressed.

Bobbie: Carly calm down. I didn't want to hurt you.

Carly: I hurt everyday. I can't stop hurting. I won't stop hurting until my son is with me again.

(Carly crumbles into a ball on the floor crying. Bobbie rushes to console her.)

Carly: Mama, will I ever see my son again?

Bobbie: Sonny will find him. Have faith in that.

(Carly continued to cry until she fell asleep on the couch. Sonny and Jason's lead took them to Nova Scotia where they found two of Tagliotti's men hiding out. Now, it was time to interrogate them. They were both tied to chairs in a dark room.)

Sonny: Guys you can make this easy or hard. The easy way is to tell me where my son is and I will let you live. Don't tell me and I will have Jason shoot you right now.

(Still silence, Sonny gives Jason the single to shoot them and he pulls out his gun. He aims the gun at the first guys knee cap and is about to shoot.)

Man 1: Wait, I'll tell you everything.

Man 2: You're gonna get us killed.

Man 1: We're dead either way.

Sonny: You're a smart man. Now talk, from the beginning.

Man 1: Before Mrs. Corinthos was found A.J. hired us to grab Michael for him.

Jason: Why you two?

Man 2: A.J. figured if you caught us you would assume Tagliotti had Michael but you wouldn't be able to do anything to him because of the other families. A.J. thought he would be untouchable.

Sonny: A.J. had to have known I would stop at nothing to get my son back.

Man 1: He planned an accident to make you think Michael was dead. Then Mrs. Corinthos was found. A couple days later A.J. informed Mr. Tagliotti of a new plan. He wanted to get Carly on Mr. Tagliotti's side to get Michael.

Sonny: A couple of days after Carly was found she was in a coma. They wouldn't have known about her memory lose. A.J. knows Carly would never turn against me.

Man 1: Mr. Tagliotti informed A.J. of the flaw in his plan and he went back to the drawing board. When A.J. heard about the amnesia from Mr. Tagliotti he thought he could use that to turn her against you. Then your guards were around her house 24/7. A.J. gave up on trying to turn Mrs. Corinthos and decided just to go for Michael. We got rid of the guards and A.J. got Michael. When they were gone we were supposed to make it look like Michael died in the fire.

Jason: You didn't know Leticia was home?

Man 2: We thought the fire would spread fast enough to kill her.

Sonny: Last question. Where's my son?

Man 1: Ontario, Canada, A.J. is using the name Dave Johnson.

(Sonny left the room as Jason disposed of the men that had helped kidnap his son. Outside Sonny got on his phone and called Carly. At the brownstone Carly was sitting in the window sil looking at the stars.)

Carly: My little boy where could you be?

(Carly jumped when the phone rang.)

Carly: Hello.

Sonny: It's Sonny. We found him.

Carly: Where?

Sonny: Ontario, Canada.

Carly: I'm coming to get him.

Sonny: We'll bring him back to you.

Carly: A.J. will never just hand him over. It could get dangerous I don't want our son hurt.

Sonny: Ok. Wait...did you say "our" son?

Carly: I'll explain later. I'll be on the next flight out.

Sonny: Don't bother I'll have a plane ready for you and a car will be right over to take you there... I'll be waiting at the airport.

Carly: Thank you so much.

(As soon as Carly hung up the phone, she quickly packs a few things and is out the door. On the plane she thinks about how she can't wait to see her son. She also starts to formulate a plan to get her son away from A.J.)


	14. Vengeance is Cold

**Chapter Fourteen: Vengeance is Cold**

The flight to Canada wasn't fast enough for Carly. She sat nervously the whole time and couldn't stop thinking about her son. She had also formulated parts of a plan to get Michael away from A.J. hopefully without Michael getting hurt, she hoped. Once the plane landed Carly met Sonny at the gate and he took her outside the apartment building where Jason was waiting for them and where A.J. and Michael were living.

Carly: What's the apartment number?

Sonny: He's in 354.

Carly: How did you find them?

Sonny: We found two guys A.J. was working with. A little persuasion and they told us everything. 

Carly: Let's go get our son.

Sonny: Carly, hold on.

Carly: What?

Sonny: How do you want A.J. handled?

Carly: You're asking me?

Jason: He's you're son as well.

Sonny: If it was up to me he'd be dead.

Carly: Then it's up to you.

(All three of them went upstairs, as they walked up the stairs Carly laid out the plan. She had them stay at the end of the hall until she called.)

A.J.: Who is it?

Carly: Your wife.

(A.J. comes running to the door thinking he is going to see Courtney, instead he is greeted by a very pissed Carly.)

Carly: Hello A.J. I'm sorry... I meant your ex-wife.

A.J.: Carly, what an unwanted surprise. You don't think I was ready for you. Rob makes sure Michael stays in his room.

Rob: Yes sir.

Carly: You won't keep him away from me.

A.J.: You came here alone to get Michael back.

Carly: I'm not alone.

(Jason and Sonny walk around the corner but before they can get to Carly A.J. whirls her around and points a gun to her head. Carly immediately looks to Sonny and Jason with fear in her eyes. Jason puts his hand to his gone and Sonny begins to walk toward Carly.)

A.J.: Stop right there you two or I splatter her brains.

Carly: You'd shoot me with Michael in the other room.

A.J.: I'll do anything to keep my son.

Sonny: There's no way you're going to pull that trigger.

A.J.: Why not?

Carly: As soon as you do, Jason will kill you and Sonny will get Michael.

(A.J. looks as if he hadn't thought that far ahead. Carly takes the opportunity and kicks A.J. in the testicles. In pain he removes the gun from her head and falls to his knees. Sonny rushes to Carly as Jason and A.J. both shoot at the same time, Carly falls to the floor and Sonny lunges to protect her. Jason's bullet hits A.J. in the chest and he falls to the floor. Jason walks over to A.J. to make sure that he is dead. He begins to stir and Jason points his gun at A.J.'s head and pulls the trigger. As Sonny gets up he notices blood on his hand and sees its coming from Carly's shoulder.)

Sonny: Carly! Jason she's been shot.

Carly: Jason I'm ok. I think it just grazed my shoulder.

(Carly sees the look of concern still apparent on both their faces.)

Carly: I'm fine. It's just a scratch.

Sonny: Jason, can you dispose of A.J.?

Jason: I'll need some help.

(Sonny walks into the apartment to the guard at Michael's door.)

Sonny: You know who I am?

Rob: Yes sir.

Sonny: You know what I'll do to you if you don't listen to my orders?

Rob: Yes.

Sonny: I want you to help Jason dispose of your boss's body. Then I want you to disappear. If I ever see you again you'll disappear permanently.

Rob: Yes sir.

(Rob goes to help Jason. Carly rushes into Michael's room.)

Carly: MICHAEL!

Michael: MOMMY!

(Michael opens his door and stands in shock as he looks at his mother.)

Carly: Mr. Man come here. I missed you so much.

(Carly was crying she was so happy to be holding her boy again.)

Michael: Mommy, why are you crying?

Carly: Because, A.J. took you from me and I didn't know where you were.

Michael: But dad said you knew where I was.

Carly: Michael, what did you call him?

Michael: He is my dad right?

Carly: A.J. is not your father. He said that to hurt Sonny and me. Sonny is your father and always will be.

Michael: I'm so glad to see you Mommy.

(They hug again. Sonny was happy to see mother and son back together. He walked over and hugged both of them.)

Michael: Daddy.

Sonny: Hey, Buddy.

(Michael turns around and gives him a big hug. It registered to Sonny and Carly that Michael called him daddy. They both thought it sounded right. Carly was so happy to see Michael that she was still crying. Suddenly she got very dizzy. She tried grab a chair but fell to the floor.)

Sonny: Carly!

Michael: Mommy! Daddy is she ok?

(Sonny rushed to Carly and looked at her shoulder. It seemed ok. He came to the conclusion that all the stress finally caught up to her and she passed out. Sonny picked her up and laid her on the couch.)

Michael: Will mommy be ok?

Sonny: She'll be fine. How about we go pack your stuff?

Michael: Ok.

(Sonny went with him to pack what little was there and took him out for lunch while Carly rested. When Jason came back to the apartment Carly woke up. She noticed it was darker outside and sat right up. Had she dreamt that Michael was with her again?)

Carly: Michael! Michael!

(Jason heard the yelling and ran to Carly.)

Jason: Carly, it's ok.

Carly: Where's Michael?

Jason: Sonny took him for lunch and then to a toy store. They should be back any minute.

Carly: It wasn't a dream. I have my son.

Jason: You passed out. Sonny laid you down then got Michael packed. He said he was going to take Michael out while we waited for you to wake up.

Carly: A.J.?

Jason: Gone.

Carly: Anyone notice?

Jason: No and no one will find him.

Carly: What about the Quartermaines?

Jason: I don't think any of them knew what A.J. was up to. It would have never surprised them if he disappeared.

(Just as he finished, Michael and Sonny came back. Carly got up and hugged Michael again. She looked up at Sonny, gratitude shining in her eyes.)

Carly: What do you say we go home?

Michael: Yeah!

Sonny: I'd say that's a yes.

(They head to the airport to go home. On the plane Carly held Michael and thought about what she had remembered. Bobbie had told her Sonny wanted to forgive her. Maybe it was true; maybe she could really get her family back. She drifted off to sleep. It was the best sleep she had had in a week.)


	15. Leverage

**Chapter Fifteen: Leverage**

Michael was home for two days now and things were beginning to get back to normal. The first day back Carly stayed with him the entire day at the brownstone, they talked and played. On the second day they went toy and clothes shopping to replace what was lost in the fire. The second day Michael got back into his routine of school and playing even though Sonny had a guard watching him 24/7. When they got home after dinner on the second night Carly put Michael to bed and then went to talk to Bobbie before she went to the hospital. After she left Carly sat on the couch to think. She was so grateful to Sonny for finding him. She still hadn't figured things out so once again she was avoiding him. She knew she loved him and wanted to be with him more than anything. The next day after Michael went school Carly cleaned up from breakfast and thinking. After just sitting and thinking for over two hours Carly decided to ask Leticia to watch Michael until Bobbie got home. On her way to the club she went to go talk with Jason, he seemed to always help her.

Jason: Who is it?

Carly: It's Carly.

Jason: Hi Carly, How's Michael?

Carly: He seems to have bounced right back. Actually I wanted to talk to you about Sonny.

Jason: Sonny?

Carly: Jason, I remember him. I love him. I know he said I was dead to him. I don't understand what changed in him.

Jason: You do remember you're divorced?

Carly: yes, I know he wanted to give us one more shot but he said he couldn't forgive or trust me. I couldn't live that way.

Jason: What way?

Carly: Walking on eggshells afraid to do or say something that will disappoint him.

Jason: Have you talked to Sonny about this?

Carly: No not yet.

Jason: Carly you need to talk to him. He can't guess what you're feeling and vice versa. While you were missing he went through hell. He blamed himself. He hated that he might never be able to tell you he loved you or that he forgave you a long time ago.

Carly: Now that I'm ok, what if he goes back to the way he was before the accident?

Jason: You can't live in what ifs. Take my advice talk to Sonny.

Carly: Thanks Jason. I think I'll take your advice for once. I better go I have to check on the club before I go back home. Have you gone there yet?

Jason: I went by to check it out.

Carly: And?

Jason: And what?

Carly: Do you like?

Jason: It's nice.

Carly: Coming from you that's great. I got to go bye.

Jason: Bye.

(Carly goes by the club to check everything. She takes care of some paperwork and has a quick meeting with Jax. She headed back home to check on Michael and was surprised to see Sonny on her doorstep.)

Sonny: Carly.

Carly: Sonny, what are you doing here?

Sonny: I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at the penthouse tonight.

Carly: Ummm...Sure. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Sonny (alarmed): About what?

Carly: It can wait till tonight. What time should I come over?

Sonny: Around eight, I have to go meet with someone so I'll see you tonight.

Carly: See you tonight.

(Carly went inside and Sonny headed back to the penthouse but not his. It was time to have it out with Alexis. In another part of town Tagliotti was meeting with Rob.)

Tagliotti: Dead?

Rob: Yeah, Jason killed him and then disposed of him.

Tagliotti: Corinthos must have seen you.

Rob: He did, told me to help Jason and then disappear.

Tagliotti: Then what are you doing here?

Rob: Passing on information.

Tagliotti: What?

Rob: It's not free.

Tagliotti: I figured as much. Tell me and I'll decide what its worth.

Rob: I know you were planning on grabbing the kid and getting rid of A.J. yourself.

Tagliotti: Yes, that kid is good leverage against Corinthos.

Rob: His wife is even better.

Tagliotti: Everyone knows Sonny wants nothing to do with Carly. That's why I made A.J. ditch his idiotic plan for her in the first place.

Rob: What about the man power he put into the search for her and all the guards? They weren't all for Michael. Morgan returning? Plus when A.J. got one shot off the gun Sonny shielded her.

Tagliotti: Any man would do that for a woman.

Rob: She's his weakness. Get her and he'll give you anything.

Tagliotti: Thanks for the tip. Not as valuable as I thought though. Boys make him disappear.

Rob: No wait… (Bang)

(They take Rob's dead body out to dispose of. Tagliotti gets on the phone)

Tagliotti: Change of plans forget about the kid.

Man: You sure?

Tagliotti: Corinthos found A.J. We'll have to lay low for awhile. I'll play the kiss up game with Corinthos here for awhile. I'll call you when it's time to strike at Corinthos.

Man: Ok. Bye Mr. Tagliotti.

Tagliotti: Good-bye.

(He hangs up and turns around. He is surprised to see Jason at his door.)

Jason: Change of plans.

Tagliotti: Morgan, I don't know...

Jason: You know what I am talking about. We found your men in Nova Scotia. We know the role you played in the disappearance of Sonny's son. This is a warning, next time it won't be.

(Jason turns around and leaves. Tagliotti sits down and thinks. He knew he should have told A.J. to turn around and walk away when he came to him with his plan. Now he really had to play the straight and narrow even longer before he could take down Sonny Corinthos. At the penthouse Sonny went from the elevator to Alexis's door. He could feel the anger building in him. He felt it when he found out but buried it because his priority was getting Carly back in his life but now he was going to let it out.)

Alexis: Hi Sonny.

Sonny: Hi, we need to talk.

Alexis: About what?

Sonny: About the real reason you went to LA. I know you had an abortion.

Alexis: How did you find out?

Sonny: I had my men watching you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. How could you do this?

Alexis: Would you have wanted the baby Sonny? A product of a one-night stand that should have never happened, the baby would have ruined your chances of getting Carly back. Is that what you would have wanted?

Sonny: How could you even ask me if I would have wanted the child? We could have worked it out. You know how I feel about family. We'll never know how Carly would have reacted YOU never gave it a chance.

Alexis: It was my body, my decision. It's done and over I can't change it now back off.

Sonny: Back off? Now I have three unborn children in heaven. I never thought you could hurt me. I've told you how much family means to me. You saw how devastated I was when Carly and I lost our son. How am I supposed to look at you without seeing what you took from me?

Alexis: I was pregnant for a month. You and Carly can have more children just let this go. Get on with your life and stop trying to control mine.

Sonny: Don't worry about that. I can't look at you. What Carly did to me was bad but this is ten times worse.

Alexis: What do you want me to do?

Sonny (cold): Move out.

Alexis: What?

Sonny: Leave, we are no longer friends or business associates. Like Carly was you are dead to me. You have two weeks to move out. Good-bye Alexis.

Alexis: Sonny please…

(Sonny walked out and slammed the door. Alexis stood stunned. Now she knew how Carly felt when he threw her out. She wanted to go after him to tell him she loved him. She did love him but he loved Carly and always would. She honestly never thought the abortion would hurt him so much, she should have known better. She decided just to do what he wanted and move out. Alexis began to think about how Sonny treated Carly. She had a little more respect for Carly. She was able to survive it. Alexis was going to start a new life. Sonny went into his penthouse and slammed the door. He didn't notice Courtney on the couch.)

Courtney: Sonny?

Sonny: Hey Courtney.

Courtney: Are you ok?

Sonny: I'll be fine. Are you ok?

Courtney: Fine. I came to say goodbye.

Sonny: Goodbye?

Courtney: I just need to start a new life.

Sonny: I won't stand in your way.

Courtney: Thank you Sonny.

(Courtney got up and hugged him. When she did he noticed the small bulge in her stomach. He stood back and looked at her.)

Sonny: Courtney...are you...

Courtney: You're going to be an uncle.

Sonny: Congratulations.

Courtney: Thank you. I think it would be better to raise my child away from the Quartermaines.

Sonny: Do you need anything money, house?

Courtney: You don't have to do that.

Sonny: I want to and I want you and my niece or nephew to be comfortable.

(Sonny writes a check and hands it to Courtney.)

Courtney: This is too much.

Sonny: Don't worry about it you go and be happy.

(Courtney hugs Sonny with tears in her eyes.)

Sonny: You keep in touch.

Courtney: I will. Bye Sonny.

Sonny: Bye Courtney.

(Courtney leaves and Sonny gets on the phone with Benny. He tells him to begin looking for a new lawyer. After that he begins preparing for his dinner with Carly. At 7:30 he sends Max to pick up her up. This would be the night he gets her back in his life forever.)


	16. Everything Comes into Focus

**Chapter Sixteen: Everything comes into Focus**

Carly was very nervous. She knew what she needed to know from Sonny, if he forgave her for real. She was afraid to know the answer. She could either have all her dreams come true tonight or have them dashed once again. She walked to his door on shaky legs and knocked.

Sonny: Who is it?

Carly: Your date.

Sonny: Hi come in.

(She goes in and sits down on the couch.)

Carly: When's dinner?

Sonny: In about 10 minutes. Today, you said you needed to talk to me about something.

Carly: I think I need more than 10 minutes.

Sonny: Dinner will keep.

Carly: I just want you to hear me with no interruptions.

Sonny: Ok.

Carly: I remember most of our life together. I remember up to December of last year. I love you so much Sonny it makes my heart hurt but with the good memories I also remembered the bad ones. I betrayed you and I knew how you felt about betrayal. I was afraid and you wouldn't let me in. I know what I did was wrong. The last time we were together you said you forgave me. What I need to know is when you look at me do you see me or do you see the betrayal? Can you unconditionally forgive?

Sonny: Carly, when I found out it was your car that went over the cliff. I was horrified. I thought about the life we could never have because I wouldn't forgive you. The truth is I forgave you a long time ago. I just couldn't make myself say it. When I look at you I see the strongest woman I have ever met. You fought for us when I gave up. When I look at you I see the love of my life and the women I want to be with for the rest of my life.

(Carly had tears in her eyes that were streaming down her face. Sonny put her face in his hands to wipe them away.)

Carly: Can you trust me? I don't expect free reign to do stupid things. I can't live if you shut me out again.

Sonny: I can't let you in my business completely for your safety. I do trust you and I will never shut you out again.

(They begin to kiss it gets extremely passionate. Carly laid back on the couch as Sonny got on top of her and began unbuttoning Carly's blouse.)

Carly: What about dinner?

Sonny: I want to start with dessert.

(Carly smiles and they start to kiss again. Sonny carries her up to his bed. They lay on his bed entwined in each other. Sonny breathes her in and is so happy they are together again. There kisses were passionate...all the pent up passion from the past year was being released. Carly can't believe it. As they were undressing one another, Carly looks over at the mirror. She can't believe what she sees. It's Sonny and Alexis together in bed...this bed...as she sees herself standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She pushes Sonny away as the past few months come rushing back to her.)

Memory: About the Casino

Carly: You took her to a casino? Yeah, well, you really did do it all, didn't you? You bitch.

Sonny: See, now, it all makes sense.

Carly: You know, I've never been to the Puerto de Santos. Is that casino on an island? You own that like the one you took me to? What'd you do, Sonny? You put yourself on autopilot? Maybe Alexis and I, we could compare notes.

Sonny: How'd you know that we were there?

Carly: Oh, does it bother you that I know what you're doing or who?

Sonny: No, no, it doesn't bother me.

Alexis: Carly, whatever you're thinking didn't happen.

Carly: You know, Alexis, for once will you just shut your mouth.

Alexis: I understand that you're going through a very difficult time right now, but I can't stand here and let you attack me for something that didn't happen.

Carly: Okay, would you stop? Stop making it worse.

Sonny: We were in Puerto Rico on business, Carly!

Carly: Right. So was it worth it after all the time you were lying in wait?

Sonny: Come here. I needed my attorney to help me resolve a labor dispute that had stopped production at one of my businesses down there. Afterwards, I insisted that she let me treat her to a night on the town.

Carly: Right, right.

Sonny: Now, you - you're off base about a lot of things, but you're right about one thing. How I spend my time and with who is not your concern anymore. If you want to take it out on someone, you're not going to do it here and you're not going to do it on Alexis.

Carly: Oh, right. Right, I asked for the divorce. I got it. You got it. Alexis got it. We all made our bed. We can just lie in it now. Get out of my way. Are we finished or is there anything else you need?

Sonny: No, I'm fine, whatever.

Alexis: We're finished.

Carly: You know what? You talk about betrayal

Sonny: Right.

Carly: And how you can't forgive me. Well, you know what? Maybe now there are some things that I can't forgive you.

Alexis: Listen

Memory: Alexis and Carly

Alexis: Uh, don't you ever get tired of this?

Carly: Of what?

Alexis: Getting into trouble and having Sonny have to come to the rescue.

Carly: Maybe, you don't know Sonny as well as you think.

Alexis: Aren't we supposed to be getting you home?

Carly: You have no idea what's really important to him.

Alexis: I think I know what's important to you.

Carly: I don't think so but than again, I don't really care what you think of me.

Alexis: Alrighty then. Why don't we call that cab?

Carly: You know what? I can get myself home. Don't bother.

(She remembers how Sonny and Alexis were always together. At her club opening Sonny was there with her. She finally flashes back to the night of the accident. She was bringing Sonny a birthday card from Michael. She saw the door open a little and fear overtakes her. She makes her way up the stairs, looks in Sonny's bedroom and sees them together.)

Memory: Sonny and Alexis in bed

Carly is standing in at the door of Sonny's bedroom, seeing Sonny and Alexis in bed together through the mirror.

Alexis: Do you remember when you saved my life?

Sonny: Yeah.

Alexis: I remember kneeling beside you in the snow, thinking how furious I would be if you died.

Sonny: I'm glad I didn't. Think of all I would've missed.

(Carly remembered driving her car in a blind rage. She had seen the deer and quickly served. She remembered screaming as her car plunged into the lake and crawling out of the lake and getting to the cabin. That's when he entered. It was the man from her flashes in the hospital. She didn't know how long she had been there before he showed up. At first she thought he might save her until she saw the look in his eyes.)

Memory: In the Cabin

Woman: Who...Who are you?

Man: What's your name?

Woman: C...Carly...

Man: Carly...what a gorgeous name?

Carly: Who...Where...

(He puts a finger to her lips to quite her.)

Man: Shhhh...quiet now.

(He leaned down to kiss her and she backed away. He got more forceful and Carly was so weak she couldn't fight it. He slowly got on top of her and began to remove what was left of her clothing. Carly tried to beg him to stop and push him away but she was too weak. All she could do was lay there and cry as this deranged man raped her. She tried to disconnect herself and think of Michael. Her son, she loved him so much he was what was keeping her alive. As the man began to thrust himself in and out of her Carly once again lost consciousness with tears in her eyes. When the man was finished he reclothed her and left as if nothing happened. ) 

(Carly didn't want to believe what she had just remembered but she knew it was true. Carly pulled her legs to her chest as Tears came to her eyes and she looked at Sonny. Sonny and Alexis were in this bed together. She almost died while he was here with her. What really shocked her was she was raped. Someone had forced themselves on her while she was pain and needed help. Sonny looked at her confused then realizes. She remembers.)

Carly: You son of a bitch. Were you ever going to tell me? Everyone told me I was upset that night and no one could tell me why. You were with her.

Sonny: Carly…

Carly: No Sonny I ran from this penthouse that night. I went to Zander. I didn't want him but I wanted to get back at you. He didn't want to be used. I was blinded by rage and lost control of my car. It felt like I was in that lake for hours. I was freezing and alone. Wondering if I would ever see my son again. While I was fighting for my life you were in this bed with her.

(Sonny tries to comfort Carly.)

Carly: Don't touch me. Don't ever come near me.

(Carly gathered her things and left. She was so hurt that Sonny didn't tell her. She didn't really care that he was with Alexis. They were divorced he could do what he wanted but she needed to get out there. She had been raped by some animal while she was trying to get home. She felt dirty and couldn't look at Sonny right now. As she remembered she realized his forgiveness was out of guilt for what he was doing when she was in the accident. It wasn't real. She cried all the way home and cried herself to sleep. Sonny felt awful. He wanted to go after her but sent Max to watch her instead. He wanted to give her time to cool off to process what she remembered. Sonny hoped she would forgive him but only time would tell. He went to bed alone.)


	17. Time May Heal

**Chapter Seventeen: Time May Heal**

Carly and Sonny both slept lousy that night. Carly slept worse than Sonny. She showered about three times that night and still felt dirty. She knew anything that that animal had left on her would have been gone now. They both were up early the next morning. Carly went to see Bobbie at the hospital and Sonny went to see Jason.

Bobbie: Hi honey, what's wrong?

Carly: I was with Sonny last night and I remembered a couple things that I wish could have stayed buried.

(Bobbie's heart skipped a beat. She knew what was coming.)

Bobbie: What did you remember?

Carly: The night of the accident I saw Sonny and Alexis in bed together.

Bobbie: Are you sure?

Carly: Of course I'm sure. Sonny and I were so close to getting back what we had last night.

Bobbie: Are you going to let a little thing like this stop you?

Carly: A little thing? He slept with her. Then when I asked him what happened he didn't tell me. He says he forgives me now I don't know if that was real or just guilt.

Bobbie: It was real, trust me. Listen to your heart.

Carly: There was something else.

(Tears formed in Carly's eyes as she spoke)

Carly: After my car crashed in the lake I was able to make my way to a cabin. I was in and out of consciousness but one of the days a man...

Bobbie: I know honey.

Carly: You know?

Bobbie: When you woke up from your coma Tony did a full exam on you and he told me?

Carly: Why didn't you tell me?

Bobbie: You were dealing with so much honey, the accident, and amnesia. I couldn't put this on you to. I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you.

Carly: Of course I forgive you but I can't get his face out of my head. I am so afraid I am going to run into him somewhere.

Bobbie: That won't happen.

Carly: Are you sure?

Bobbie: A body was found two weeks ago about two miles away from where you were found. Tony and I believe it is the man who raped you.

Carly: That's a good thing I guess. How am I supposed to face Sonny?

Bobbie: What do you mean?

Carly: How do I face him? How do I tell him?

Bobbie: When you are ready you'll tell him. If he loves you like I know he does he will support you.

Carly: You always know what to say to make me feel better. Mom, I need a favor.

Bobbie: Anything.

Carly: I need to do some soul searching and sort out my feelings. Could you watch Michael for me?

Bobbie: Of course I can. Please keep in touch.

Carly: I will. Thanks mom.

Bobbie: No problem sweetie. Please keep in touch.

(Carly goes to spend the rest of the day with Michael. After a couple meetings Sonny goes to see Jason.)

Jason: Hey Sonny, what's up?

Sonny: This isn't business it's personal. Carly remembered the night of the accident.

Jason: Let me guess. She flipped out.

Sonny: Yeah, she looked so hurt. She yelled at me and ran out. I feel like I lost her all over again.

Jason: Did you tell her it was only one time?

Sonny: She wouldn't let me. Alexis is out of my life for good. Carly is running around not knowing the whole story.

Jason: She'll come around she always does. You just have to give her time and some space. How did things go with Alexis?

Sonny: I said what I went there to say. She in the process of moving out. I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's done. Benny found us another lawyer yesterday, his name is Ric Lansing.

Jason: Did you check out Lansing?

Sonny: Benny's on it. I got to go.

Jason: Remember what I said about Carly. She'll come around.

Sonny: I hope so I'll be in touch.

(He left. He decided to take Jason's advice and give Carly some space. He went to the warehouse to check on business but his thoughts kept drifting to Carly. He went home that night and sat with a scotch still thinking of her. Carly sat alone in a bar in Long Island thinking of Sonny. She was dragged out of her thoughts when a man approached her.)

Man: If you don't mind me saying you look like hell.

Carly: It shows?

Man: Mind if I ask what's wrong?

Carly: How about your name first?

Man: I'm Lorenzo, Lorenzo Alcazar.

Carly: Carly Corinthos.

Lorenzo: Corinthos? As in Sonny Corinthos?

Carly: Yes, but don't worry we're divorced.

Lorenzo: Sorry to hear that.

Carly: Thanks.

Lorenzo: So that's why you're here. Drowning your sorrows?

Carly: You could say that. More like a little soul searching.

Lorenzo: Mind if I join you?

Carly: Don't get the wrong idea you're a nice guy but…

Lorenzo: No, no, no, no, no I just thought you'd like a friendly ear.

Carly: Do you have a few months to listen?

Lorenzo: Whatever you need.

(Carly begins to tell Lorenzo her life story. She doesn't know what it is but she feels like she can tell him anything. Back in Port Charles Sonny stopped drowning his sorrows and decided to look threw his mail. In the pile he finds a blank envelope. After opening it he finds it's a letter from Carly.)

Carly's Letter: Sonny,

I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving Port Charles for awhile. Michael is with Bobbie so you can go see him anytime you want. Now that everything is back into focus I need to figure things out. I know last night you said that you wanted to start over. I'm not sure that's what I want anymore. I love you Sonny that will never change. I don't know if trust can be built between us again. Please don't try to find me. I'll call you when I'm back.  
Love Always,  
Carly

(Sonny sits down and reads it threw a couple more times. After the third time he puts it down and lays his head in his hands.)

Sonny: Damn it.

(He doesn't have time to think about it when Jason rushes through the door.)

Sonny: What's up?

Jason: The warehouse in Puerto Rico just blew up.

Sonny: What? How the hell did that happen?

Jason: We're not sure.

Sonny: I want you to fly down there and find out.

Jason: Ok.

(Jason turns around to go and sees another envelope on the floor.)

Jason: Did you see this?

Sonny: What?

(Jason opens it and reads it.)

Jason: We better tighten security.

Sonny: Why?

(Jason hands him the note.)

Note: I hope I got your attention. The warehouse was just the beginning soon I'll be at your front door.

Sonny: Get everyone on it find out who it is.

Jason: Ok. Should we warn Carly?

Sonny: Not yet. I'll take care of it. Get to Puerto Rico.

(Jason leaves and Sonny immediately gets on the phone to Benny. He wanted to eliminate this guy before he became a real threat. Sonny also sets up another meeting with Sammy Tagliotti. He respected Carly's wishes but did have guards placed around Bobbie and Michael. Hopefully he would be able to eliminate the threat before Carly returned. That way he could focus on getting her back again.)


	18. A New Beginning

**Chapter Eighteen: A New Beginning**

Carly was back after a week away from Port Charles. She missed Michael too much to be away any longer. Being away did help her sort out her feelings for Sonny, she loved him she would always love him. A one night tryst with Alexis wasn't going to ruin a possible lifetime of happiness. She had gone to a doctor about what happened to her in the cabin and began to process and deal with what happened. Lorenzo was a great sounding board she was able to talk to someone who had no opinions about her. He just listened to what she had to say. She had been back a day and had already commissioned someone to rebuild the cottage. Bobbie said she and Michael could stay at the brownstone until it was finished. Now she was on her way to get Michael when she was greeted by an unexpected guest.

Alexis: Hello Carly.

Carly: What do you want?

Alexis: Can I please come in? I'd like to talk.

Carly: Fine, I don't have a lot of time though.

Alexis: I heard that you remembered the night of the accident. I wanted to ask you not to blame Sonny. He was hurt and confused. He didn't realize what he was doing.

Carly: Alexis, I don't blame Sonny for that night. I don't even blame you. Sonny and I are divorced he is free to do what he wants. I heard about the sacrifice you made for Sonny's happiness and mine.

Alexis: What did I do?

Carly: The abortion.

Alexis: Oh, I do want to have children but not the product of a one-night stand. That night between Sonny and I was a mistake. It was the only time. I am out of Sonny's life for good. He found out about the abortion and threw me out of the penthouse. I guess now I know a little about how you felt when Sonny shut you out. That's all I came to say. Bye Carly.

(Alexis turns to leave but Carly grabs her arm and she turns around.)

Carly: Alexis wait.

Alexis: Why?

Carly: It was awful luck that I came there that night. We never got off to a good start. The accident and amnesia has made me see things a little differently. I would like to start over. How about lunch sometime?

Alexis: Sure. I'd like that.

Jax: Alexis, are you ready?

Alexis: I told you I would be a few minutes. Wait in the car then we can go to dinner.

Carly: Dinner? Are you two, a twosome?

Jax: We're working on it.

Carly (smiling): That's great. I have to kick you out now because I have to go pick up Michael.

(They all leave. Carly felt great, Alexis and her were on speaking terms, which she thought would never happen. Alexis was beginning a new life with Jax. Now if she could only figure out what to do about Sonny. Was he really capable of forgiving her? At the penthouse Jason and Ric Lansing had just returned from Puerto Rico, with no leads. About ten minutes after they arrived Benny called to tell him that another warehouse in Miami just burned to the ground.)

Sonny: Damn it!

Jason: What?

Sonny: You've got to go to Miami, another warehouse just burned.

Jason: How?

Sonny: I don't know. I need you to find out. Two warehouses burnt to the ground within a week of each other without a trace of who is behind it. I don't like this.

Ric: I'll check around the legal circuit and see what I can do.

Sonny: Ric, I need you to deal with any families of the employees that were killed, full benefits.

Ric: Ok.

Jason: We'll be back as soon as possible.

Sonny: Ok.

(They leave and Sonny once again is on the phone to Benny to get more information on Miami. In another part of town a man and woman are sitting at a table with surveillance pictures of Sonny, Jason, Carly, and Michael.)

Man: You're sure he didn't see you?

Woman: While you were playing in Long Island I was here working so don't question me.

Man: I wasn't playing. It is imperative to our plan to have the element of surprise. Are you…

Woman: Positive, no one saw me. So does she suspect you?

Man: Don't forget your place. You don't question me.

Woman: Sonny and Carly will never know what hit them.

(They smile and share a drink while looking over the photos. They had been in Port Charles for a month and were almost ready to make their move.)


	19. Happier With You

**Chapter Nineteen: Happier With You**

Carly came back home with Michael. He was happy to see her after she was away for so long. Leticia took him for his bath. As she was starting dinner, she had decided to ask Bobbie to teach her how to cook. As she was setting the table the doorbell rang. She thought it might be Sonny but it was Jason.

Carly: Hey you.

Jason: Hi. I don't have a lot of time.

Carly: Who's the other guy?

Jason: Carly this is Ric Lansing, Sonny's new lawyer.

Carly: Nice to meet you.

Ric: Nice to meet you as well Ms. Corinthos. I just wanted to meet you and let you know that if you need my services I have been instructed to help out.

Carly: Thank You. Ric could I have a minute with Jason?

Ric: I'll be in the car.

(Ric goes to the car and Carly looks at Jason seriously.)

Carly: Can he be trusted?

Jason: I was skeptical at first but I have checked him out in everyway I know how to. He's on the level.

Carly: Where did he come from?

Jason: Benny found him in LA. He was a lawyer for a couple families out there.

Carly: Ok, so why the rush?

Jason: Plane to catch.

Carly: You're leaving? Why?

Jason: It's Business. I'll only be gone for a little while. I just wanted to say goodbye this time.

Carly: I need you right now.

Jason: You need to go to Sonny, talk to him. Don't throw away what you could have over one night. He loves you.

Carly: I know he loves me. Jason, is he really capable of forgiveness?

Jason: I think he is.

Carly: We'll see. You promise you'll be back?

Jason: I promise. I have to go before I miss my plane. Bye Carly.

Carly: Bye Jason.

(They hug. After he left Carly finished and had dinner with Michael. They watched a movie together and then took him to bed. After she was sure he was asleep she went downstairs and sat on the steps outside looking at the stars. She was sad that Jason was leaving again but she thought about what he said she did need Sonny. After her shift at the hospital Bobbie went to go visit Sonny.)

Sonny: Hello Bobbie.

Bobbie: Sonny, how are you?

Sonny: I'm ok. I take it you heard what happened the night of the accident.

Bobbie: I did. I'm just surprised she left and didn't yell and scream. I'm not here to place blame or yell. I came to tell you that she's back in town and staying with me at the brownstone while the cottage is redone.

Sonny: When did she get back?

Bobbie: Yesterday, she doesn't say it but she misses you. I can see it. Go to her, talk it out.

Sonny: I never thought you would come here wanting me to be with Carly.

Bobbie: Things change; I just want her to be happy. Even if it means being in some danger.

(They talk for a few more minutes then Bobbie leaves. Sonny sits and thinks. He decides to give Carly one more day then he'll go for her. Later that night Sonny and Carly both sat in there separate homes. They begin to think about old times as the same song played on each of their radios.)

Lyrics: Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are

(Carly thought about their first marriage. Things were so rocky. She thought about how happy she was when Sonny told her he wanted her to be his wife.)

Flashback: Sonny wants Carly front and center in his life

Sonny: If I were making the call, you would stay where you belong -- right here with me.

Carly: You're saying that I belong here with you now? A couple of days ago, you were pushing me for an annulment.

Sonny: Because I wanted you to be happy. I thought you wanted out, that, you know, the only reason you agreed to marry me was because you felt guilty and obligated and Jason wanted --

Carly: Jason what?

Sonny: I heard you with him the day we got married. You walked out, I went up to see about you, and I heard what you said to him -- that you were going to marry me but you were going to do it for him.

Carly: It wasn't how it sounded.

Sonny: Well, it doesn't matter now because I'm -- I'm asking you to stay if that's what you want.

Carly: It's not that simple, Sonny. I'm sorry.

Sonny: Why does it have to be so complicated?

Carly: Why? Because I'm human. I'm a real, live person, and I have needs. I need to be a clear choice that you make.

Sonny: Uh-huh.

Carly: I need to know that you want me. Not in -- not just in bed. Front and center in your life. Not because of Michael, not because you promised Jason, and not because of some legal loophole, but because of myself. You understand? I need you to look me in the face and say that you want me for myself. Can you do that?

Sonny: I thought you knew. I chose you, I mean, you know, the moment I decided to marry you.

Carly: You married me because charges were pending.

Sonny: Well, that -- that was the excuse, not the reason. All right, you know, you might as well get used to something. I know you want to hear a bunch of words all the time telling you how I feel, why, and I'm not good at that. But I'll try to be better because I know that -- because you seem to need it so much, all right? I'm going to try right now. I don't know how -- I don't know how it happened or when, but I want you front and center in my life. I need you, ok? And -- it's not easy for me to do this. I need you -- you with all your crazy things, you know, and how happy you make me. I want you to keep being my wife.

Carly: I can't believe you said that.

Sonny: Did I do ok?

Carly: Yeah, you did great.

Sonny: All right.

Carly: I want that, too,

Carly: I want to -- I want to -- I want to be your wife more than anything.

Sonny: Come here.

Sonny: Ah, boy.

Sonny: You still interested in going upstairs?

Carly: Only if you go with me.

(Sonny thought about when he was the happiest. It was when he was with her. He thought about the day they were in the park together.)

Lyrics: All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

Flashback: Family outing

Sonny: All I'm saying is you think Michael's school, you know, would want us nearby just in case something happened.

Carly: Give me a push.

Sonny: What?

Carly: Give me a push.

Sonny: That's for kids.

Carly: So what? Come on.

Sonny: All right.

Carly: Hurry. Push me.

Sonny: Hold on. Whoo!

Carly: Yeah!

Sonny: Hee-hee!

Carly: Look, mom, no hands.

Sonny: Yeah, no hands -- last person who did that, my buddy Angelo, had him so high, right? The thing swung back, hit a passing nun, Sister Eugenia, right in the head - bang!

Carly: Are you kidding?

Sonny: Yeah.

Carly: Did he run?

Sonny: No, she got a hold of us and -

Carly: Oh, I guess she wasn't hurt that bad, then, huh?

Sonny: Sister Eugenia doled out a penance, right?

Carly: What happened to you guys?

Sonny: Well, we had to do early mass for the next year.

Carly: You were an altar boy?

Sonny: Yeah, you'd be surprised at the things that I've done.

Carly: Uh-huh. I was in trouble all the time when I was in school.

Sonny: Oh, yeah?

Carly: Yeah.

Sonny: That's hard to believe.

Carly: Shut up. When I was in fourth grade once -

Sonny: Yeah?

Carly: I went fishing for a free candy bar, right? So I stuck my hand up inside of this vending machine in the school gym.

Lyrics: In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes

(Carly thought about how good things were going. Sonny was so sweet to her and a loving father to Michael.)

Flashback: Sonny brings Carly flowers

Sonny: I come bearing gifts.

Carly: How sweet. You've never brought me flowers before.

Sonny: Yeah, well, you know, -we've only been married a couple months and I thought, you know, there's going to be lot of first times.

Carly: Wow. Any special occasion?

Sonny: Yeah, it's an apology for jumping down your throat, you know, because you brought up Mike. And -- you know, I know you were looking out for me.

Carly: That's not as romantic as I was hoping for.

Sonny: Oh, flowers aren't romantic?

Carly: No, I just mean you bought them out of guilt, but I'll take what I can get.

Sonny: Well, if you don't like them

Carly: I didn't say that.

Sonny: No, because I can give them to Johnny, you know, his mother's

Carly: They're beautiful. They're gorgeous. They're mine. You have great taste.

Sonny: Ok, then.

Carly: But I'm not putting them in one of your ugly black funeral vases.

Sonny: It's art deco. What are you talking about?

Carly: It's ugly and it's depressing.

Sonny: Alright. Pick any vase you like.

Carly: You see how good we're getting at this whole communication thing?

Sonny: Oh, yeah.

Carly: Let me tell you -- now that you've given me such a beautiful gift, I'd like to do the same thing for you

Sonny: That's not necessary.

Carly: Ok. how about if I just listen.

Sonny: Listen?

Carly: Mm-hmm.

Sonny: To what?

Carly: Well, you said that you bought me these flowers because you were thinking about our conversation the other day.

Sonny: Yeah --

Lyrics: The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes

(After Carly was attacked by Sorel's men Sonny was so worried about her. He wanted to keep her close so he would never lose her.)

Flashback: After Carly's attack

Carly: Ah. Oh, boy. Sonny?

Sonny: What are you doing?

Carly: I'm getting up.

Sonny: No, no, you're staying put.

Carly: No, I'm not. I'm just sore, that's all. It's no big deal.

Sonny: Look, Carly, you didn't just trip on a curb. A couple thugs roughed you up. What are you doing?

Carly: What am I supposed to be doing? You want me to lay here and stare at the ceiling while you're downstairs cooking and you ignore me?

Sonny: You like sleeping in.

Carly: Not today. Oh, man!

Sonny: Would you stop moving around?

Carly: I'll just shuffle along, like an inch per minute.

Sonny: No, no, you're going to stay right there and you're going to let me take care of you.

Carly: I have a little problem with that.

Carly: Look, this is our first Thanksgiving as a family. I don't want to spend it in bed.

Sonny: It's two hours till we eat. Humor me and take it easy.

Carly: I want a hot shower. I just -- I just need to stretch a little bit.

Sonny: Now will you listen to me, or are you going to just keep -- "ouch"?

Carly: I have to move around. Sonny, we're supposed to be at Bobbie's, like, now.

Sonny: I thought we weren't going.

Carly: She pushed me, you know. I pushed her back.

Sonny: Oh, you thought that if you said you weren't going, she would uninvite a few guests.

Carly: Something like that, yes. But it didn't work, and Thanksgiving is Thanksgiving is Thanksgiving, so I think we should go.

Sonny: You're sore. Bobbie's going to notice.

Carly: I'll tell her I tripped over one of Michael's toys.

Sonny: What about when she hugs you and you cringe?

Carly: I don't know. Ow. What do you think we should do?

Sonny: It's up to you.

Carly: What do you want to do?

Sonny: I want to sit across the table and be thankful for my beautiful wife.

Carly: A table for two or a table for 20?

Sonny: Doesn't matter as long as you're with me. You could have ended up in a hospital last night. I don't -- I don't want that to happen, you know, ever.

Carly: Think I'll be safe at Bobbie's?

Sonny: I'm serious. I need you.

Carly: Then we're even.

Sonny: I won't touch you.

Carly: You better not. My lips hurt.

Lyrics: Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

(Carly thought about the shooting and how afraid she was that she would lose the love of her life. She was so happy when he recovered. When Sonny told her he loved her it lifted her heart. What she wasn't expecting was for Sonny to want to remarry her.)

Flashback: Sonny's marriage proposal

Carly: This is the sweetest gesture anyone's ever made to me.

Sonny: What gesture? I always wanted to remarry you. I've always known that you deserve more than that justice of the peace.

Carly: Well, it's not like we had a whole lot of time to plan the first one since you were facing a prison term because of me.

Sonny: Well, that was my excuse. The truth is I - I couldn't see my life without you in it.

Carly: Ha, I was afraid to marry you because I didn't - I didn't realize that you could love me the way that I love you. It's pretty screwed up, huh?

Sonny: Well, I guess we're meant to be, you know? We're going to spend the rest of our lives screwed up together.

Carly: Yeah. Yeah. I'm all for that. That works for me.

Lyrics: And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

(Things went from bad to worse, after Carly betrayed him he left and was stabbed, all the time they lost, because of everything that happened with Sorel and Angel, then that Stavros guy trying to wiggle his way into Carly's life.)

Flashback: Sonny walks in on Stavros and Sonny in the arcade.

Sonny: How you doing, Michael? Did you win anything?

Michael: Yeah. You want to play?

Sonny: Not today. I'm going to take you and your mama home.

Michael: To live with you?

Sonny: We'll see. Come on, buddy.

Carly: Hey, hey, hey -- hang on there, Michael.

Stavros: If this is what you want, don't worry about me. But if it's not --

Carly: You know, I don't think that Michael and I are ready to go home.

Sonny: Yeah, the woman's my wife.

Carly: When it's convenient. Why are you playing the jealous husband routine? I didn't do anything wrong.

Sonny: I didn't say you did. I'm not here because I'm angry. I'm here because I want to see you and Michael. Can we do that? Can we save the rest of the discussion for later?

Stavros: I should go. Thank you very much for helping me so much with my son.

Carly: I meant everything that I said. Never give up on someone you love, no matter how rough and uneven the road gets.

Stavros: I'll take that to heart. Hopefully I'll be able to change his mind about me. Michael, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for allowing me to come along.

Stavros: Thank you, again.

Carly: Thanks. Bye.

Sonny: Ok. Hey. Come here, buddy. Guess what. Want some ice cream?

Michael: Yeah!

Sonny: Yeah. All right. Leticia -- she should -- hey, hey.

Leticia: Hi. Hey, Michael.

Sonny: He wants -- he's in the mood for ice cream. Can you tell max to drive the two of you to Dawson's, ok? Get him a double scoop or a milkshake, whatever he decides. You and max get whatever you want. Get me a soda. What would you like?

Carly: Nothing.

Sonny: Ok. Can you get Carly a chocolate sundae? All right? Because if not, she'll go ahead and steal bites from ours. What do you think about that, huh, Michael?

Michael: Yeah.

Sonny: Right?

Michael: Right.

Sonny: Ok, you're going to pay, right? Because you're a big boy. Here you go. You just make sure Leticia, you know, helps you out with the change, ok?

Michael: Ok.

Sonny: And then when you get back with your ice cream, your mommy and I will be ready to go. Ok?

Michael: Ok.

Sonny: Ok.

Leticia: All right. Let's go find out what kind of ice cream max wants. Bye.

Sonny: Bye.

Carly: Ok, what was that? Are you trying to stake your claim or something? Lucien Cain he happens to be a business associate who is going through a rough time with his family and you dismiss him like he's nothing.

Lyrics: In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes

(Sonny always surprised her. He wanted to adopt Michael, but he always tried to save her, when she wanted to go into business with Jax. She was able to stand up for herself. She was so happy when Sonny said he respected her.)

Flashback: Sonny tells Carly his respect for her grows everyday

Carly: Look, I trust you, Sonny. I know who you are. Okay, I - that's why I want you to be Michael's father. I couldn't hope for a better father for him. And Michael - he deserves to grow up happy and be loved, and I know that you will give him that. I wouldn't have signed those papers if I had any doubt about what kind of father you are.

Sonny: Thanks.

Carly: Thank you for loving Michael so much. (Doorbell rings)

Sonny: It's late. Are you expecting someone?

Carly: No. Hi.

Jax: Hi. I didn't realize you had company.

Jax: Is this bad timing?

Sonny: No, no, actually, you're right on time. First you get in my face at the Quartermaines', and now you follow me here.

Jax: I don't know if you're paranoid or just unbelievably narcissistic, but your comings and goings don't remotely interest me. And we need a couple of hours, either now or tomorrow morning at five.

Carly: About what?

Jax: We have a meeting at eight that we need to prep.

Sonny: Well, prep this, mate: you can get in my face at the Quartermaines' and vote me out of ELQ if it makes you feel important. But you mess with Carly, you wreck her dreams, squash her spirits, spoil her day, and I will promise you - are you listening? - I will grind you into dust.

Jax: Do you have any idea how twisted you are? You're not protecting Carly; you're trying to control her. You want to keep her dependent on you just like you've done with every

Carly: Okay, you know what? This conversation - it stops right now. All right, this is my house. I have something to say, so the two of you, you're going to shut up and you're going to listen.

Carly: You don't like Sonny. Okay, I get that, but Sonny is my son's father, and we are making that legal, so he is -

Jax: You're kidding.

Carly: A fixture in my life, like it or not. Okay, you don't want to see him? Don't come by. Okay, we can meet at the office. But I will tell you, if you make any plans to hurt Sonny, don't let me find out about it because I will get in your way. Don't say anything negative about him in front of me. Okay, you know what? Better yet, just don't bring up his name. You're business, Jax. Sonny is personal, and business and personal, they just don't mix - for either of you. Okay, I know that you hate that I am a partner with Jax, but get over it, okay? I am not working with him to annoy you. It's not personal, Sonny, its business. How many times have you said that to me? I didn't quite get it before, but I do now, okay? So stay out of my business, all right? Look, I know that you're trying to protect me, and I think it's very, very much who you are. But I don't need to be looked after, okay? I'm doing okay, and I need to know that I'm doing it by myself. So when you run into Jax - which you will - just don't say anything, all right? I know how you feel, and I will respect it, but I need you to respect me, too.

Sonny: My respect grows for you every day.

Lyrics: The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete

(Sonny was so proud of her when she opened her club. She was so beautiful the night of the opening. He wanted to be with her so bad that night but he didn't think she wanted that anymore.)

Flashback: Club 101 opening

Carly: Welcome to club 101.

Sonny: Thanks for the invitation.

Carly: I was beginning to think that you might not show.

Sonny: I owe you this. I mean, you know, you -- you did it, Carly. You -- you made your dream come true. And I wish I would've been there to help you out, but I understand you needed to do it alone, and congratulations.

Carly: Thanks. So, what do you think of the place?

Sonny: Didn't I just say --

Carly: No, not really. Tell me -- tell me more.

Sonny: Well, I like the place. It's got style, attitude. It's not quite as in-your-face as I thought.

Carly: Oh, well, you know, not everybody appreciates that.

Sonny: Yeah. Well, sometimes you -- you get used to it, you know? You start to like it.

Carly: Unless it drives you crazy.

Sonny: Yes. Well, crazy can be good, you know? Look what people thought of you when you thought up this place. Now look at it and --

Carly: Yeah.

Sonny: Look at you.

Carly: I'm pretty proud of myself.

Sonny: I'm proud of you, too. You did a good job, Caroline.

Carly: Well, thank you, Mr. Corinthos. Oh.

(Man bumps into Carly and she falls into Sonny's arms)

Man: Whoa. Sorry.

Carly: It's all right.

Sonny: All right?

Carly: Yes.

Sonny: I got you.

Carly: Well, thanks.

Sonny: All right.

Carly: You know, a crowded dance floor is a pretty good sign, isn't it?

Sonny: Yeah.

Carly: So, did you come alone? I thought I saw Alexis here.

Sonny: Yeah, yeah, I came with Alexis. She's -- I don't know. I guess she's with Kristina somewhere, I guess.

Carly: Ok, cool. You yoow what? I got you a table --

Sonny: Yeah?

Carly: Table for two in the corner, and everything's on the house.

Sonny: You didn't have to do that.

Carly: Oh, yes, I did.

Sonny: Come on.

Carly: Yes, I did. It's my club, my rules, and I want you to have a good time, all right? But you're going to have to excuse me because I have to work the room.

Sonny: It's a hell of a room. You did a hell of a job. Have fun.

Carly: You, too.

Lyrics: I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes

(They both thought about the accident and afterwards. They were so close to getting back what they had. Sonny even forgave her and wanted her back.)

Taken from Story

Flashback: Night Carly remembered everything.

Carly: I just want you to hear me with no interruptions.

Sonny: Ok.

Carly: I remember most of our life together. I remember up to December of last year. I love you so much. With the good memories I also remembered the bad ones. I betrayed you and I knew how you felt about betrayal. I was afraid and you wouldn't let me in. I know what I did was wrong. You said you forgave me. What I need to know is when you look at me do you see me or do you see the betrayal. Can you unconditionally forgive?

Sonny: Carly, when I found out it was your car that went over the cliff. I was horrified. I thought about the life we could never have because I wouldn't forgive you. The truth is I forgave you a long time ago. I just couldn't say it. When I look at you I see the strongest women I know. You fought for us when I gave up. When I look at you I see the love of my life and the women I want to be with for the rest of my life.

(Carly had tears in her eyes that dripping down her face.)

Carly: Can you trust me? I don't expect free reign to do stupid things. I can't live if you shut me out again.

Sonny: I can't let you in my business completely for your safety. I do trust you and I will never shut you out again.

(The song ended and Carly still sat thinking. She finally decided to go to Sonny and talk things out. She told Leticia that she was going out for a while and then she called the cab. When she got to the penthouse she almost turned around to leave. She decided this was where she needed to be. Sonny was snapped out of his thoughts by the knock on the door. He wondered who it could be at this hour. He was surprised and happy to see that it was Carly.)


	20. Together Again?

**Chapter Twenty: Together Again?**

Sonny hadn't expected Carly on the other side of the door but he was happy to see her. Maybe she would give him a chance to explain this time. She looked tired but still beautiful. Carly looked into Sonny's eyes and saw so much love but also worry and sadness. They spent a couple minutes just looking at each other and then Carly spoke.

Carly: Can I come in?

Sonny: Of course you can.

(Carly comes in and begins to pace. She decides to blurt out what she wants to say.)

Carly: Sonny, I love you.

Sonny: I love you too.

(Sonny walks closer to Carly and she backs away.)

Carly: Wait, we can't pretend like nothing happened.

Sonny: I know but can we at least give it one more chance.

Carly: All I did tonight was sit around and think about the happiest times of my life and they were all with you. I want my life to be with you.

Sonny: So do I.

Carly: I can't pretend like I never saw you and Alexis in bed. I can't make the pain I felt go away. Just like you can't pretend I didn't turn you into the feds. We hurt each other repeatedly. I don't want to go back to that again. I want to be a family. The last time I was in this room you told me what I had wanted to hear for almost a year. You forgave me. Was that real or just a guilty conscience?

Sonny: I'll be honest; I do feel guilty about the night I spent with Alexis. That night I was confused and possibly headed for another breakdown after seeing Courtney and A.J. in their honeymoon sweet. She was just a replacement for what I refused to let myself have. Alexis is out of my life for good. I'm sure you heard about that.

Carly: Yes I did. She came over to ask me not to blame you for what happened. I never thought you would choose us over her. Alexis and I have decided to start over and try to be friends. I do understand if you can't look at her the same. She took a child from you but you never answered my question. Can you forgive me?

Sonny: I never thought I would hear you say that you and Alexis would try to be friends. You have changed since we were together. Your right I can't forgive Alexis because of what she took from me. To answer your question, I forgave you a long time ago. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I guess I was shielding myself so you couldn't hurt me like that again. I chose months of misery over a family with you and Michael. I do forgive you Caroline. If you can forgive me maybe we can start over, be a family and maybe have a child of our own.

(Carly looked into his eyes and knew what he meant it. She couldn't believe it; Sonny was talking about having a baby. His eyes never lied. He was serious.)

Carly: You mean a baby. I never thought I would hear you say that. When I saw you with Alexis I thought you had moved on and I would never have another chance to be with you. Now you are telling me you want to be with and even have a baby. Looking in your eyes tonight I know you mean it. Yes, Michael I forgive you.

(Sonny smiled and pulled Carly into a kiss. As soon as they kissed the image of the man in the cabin popped into her mind and she immediately pushed Sonny away.)

Sonny: What's wrong?

Carly: There is something else I have to tell you. I remembered something else that...happened while I was missing.

(Tears began to form in her eyes and Sonny looked at her seriously.)

Sonny: Carly, what happened?

Carly: I had been able to crawl to a cabin after I was in the lake. I was coming in and out of consciousness. I didn't know how long I had been there. In one of my times of consciousness a man entered the cabin. I was weak and thought he could help me. But he...he.

Sonny: Carly...did he...force himself on you?

(Carly nodded and began to cry. Sonny got up and walked to the balcony. He was angry and blamed himself. Carly continued to cry and was curled up in a ball on the couch. Sonny returned to her and placed an arm around her she shook it off. She slowly turned to face him.)

Carly: I understand if you can't look at me or want me to leave.

Sonny: Why would I want that?

Carly: Another man has touched me, has had sex with me. Why would you want to touch me? I'm dirty.

(He sat closer to her and put a hand to her cheek which she leaned in to.)

Sonny: Carly, another man didn't touch you. An animal did. You are not dirty baby. I love you. You are the most beautiful woman have ever seen and nothing will change that.

(Carly looked at him with a tear streaked face and he wiped her remaining tears away and kissed her deeply and passionately. To them it was like months of passion unlocked. They began to rip at each other's clothes. Sonny carried Carly upstairs and laid her on his bed no, their bed. He kissed up and down her body as she lay there taking it all in. She was with the man she loved and nothing was going to tear them apart this time. He looked into her eyes as she touched every part of her body. Her skin was so soft under hers. To her he was like heaven, his touch was so gentle. They made love for what seemed like hours. They held each other afterwards; they each wanted to remember the feel of one another forever.)

Carly: Sonny, do you think we'll make it this time?

Sonny: If we believe in our love we will survive anything.

(They fell asleep entangled in each other. Finally they both had what they wanted; Sonny and Carly were back together. In a high-rise in port Charles the same man sits in a dark room, the same woman enters. She was tall with dark brown hair and was wearing white dress. Her eyes were hazel and had a sinister look. The man had short spiked brown hair, sinister eyes that matched the woman's and was wearing a gray suite)

Woman: You're right she went back to him.

(The man stands up and looks upon Port Charles.)

Man: Enjoy it while it lasts Sonny, because we're coming for you and Carly.

(The man and woman embrace. Then they look out on the city together. In the penthouse Sonny and Carly were still asleep in each others arms, dreaming happily together which they both deserved. They each had no idea that a storm was coming to try and blow it all to pieces once more.)

STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL -

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED


End file.
